USA obsession
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: USA piensa que England siente algo por el,este ultimo tiene algo con Francis,el gringo piensa que presionando las cosas el británico lo amara,pero se equivoca.
1. Chapter 1

**_advertencias: yaoi violencia,violacion muerte de personajes,mpreg y un largo etc._**

**_disclaimer: hetalia y sus personajes son de hideraz himaruya_**

**_parejas: usauk,ukus, fruk,ukfr,russame,gerita y un poco de arthurxfeliciano _**

**_esto es un poco anti usauk si les gusta esa pareja pues quizas me odien (habra motivos lo juro) esta historia la imagine en un sueño o pesadilla si lo prefieren pues esto es bastante gore_**

**_dedicado a mi beta :6ritsu9 a mi ex esposa sexy merlina y a yaoist_secret_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1:"I've finally stopped making sense"<strong>_

El norteamericano quería confesarse, en realidad no, lo que él quería era que el británico lo hiciera, que el chico de ojos verdes admitiera que le necesitaba más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo, que se derritiera rendido a sus pies y así ser el quien llevase el control de la relación como debía ser según él, porque él era el Hero de este mundo. No podía mostrar su debilidad a nadie, ni siquiera a su amado o a su superior y lo había dejado bien claro. Pero pasaba el tiempo y Arthur no hacia ningún esfuerzo, solo le había sugerido ser amigos, el joven de lentes rechazo la oferta para verlo reaccionar de algún modo, pero Inglaterra no lo hizo, esto provoco que Alfred estuviese perdiendo la paciencia con su querido ex-tutor, así que decidió ver si podía acelerar el proceso de la confesión de Gran Bretaña de algún modo, quien no parecía darse cuenta de que el Hero le daba muchas oportunidades para confesarse ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer reaccionar al británico? Porque Arthur lo amaba, estaba seguro de ello ¡¿como no lo iba a amar si él era un Hero? No tenía ninguna duda de que el chico de ojos verdes no tenía ojos para nadie más que él, y así debía de ser, sería una estupidez pensar que podría amar a alguien más, eso era imposible, impensable. Tenía que tomar una decisión, de pronto se le ocurrió algo un poco drástico (¿un poco? ¡Era la solución a todo!) Pero sería buena oportunidad para hablar con su amado y que el por fin hiciese lo que tenía que hacer desde hace mucho tiempo (decirle que amaba a su Hero) así que hizo las llamadas correspondientes.

* * *

><p>Se convoco a una reunión mundial ya que hace algún tiempo cierto país estaba armando demasiados problemas en los demás países y se debía hacer algo definitivo para detener a las personas responsables de todo eso, además de tener en sus manos un arma peligrosa con la cual podrían destruir la mitad del mundo y estados unidos tenía el deber de informar que acabaría de una vez por todas con dicho país (claro esto fue dicho de un modo más técnico para que los demás no captaran bien el mensaje y se dejasen influenciar por sus palabras)<p>

-A mi me parece un poco extremista todo eso -dijo España- ya lo habías expresado antes, sabemos que ese país tiene armas poderosas y ya habías atacado bastantes veces, incluso a uno de los lideres de un grupo terrorista ya lo eliminaste.

-¡jajajajajaja! Si, sin embargo siguen las amenazas y no quieren solucionar las cosas con el dialogo, así que no me queda más que ponerme en condiciones más estrictas con el enemigo, sino alguien volverá a ser lastimado recuerden que si no están conmigo, están en mi contra y eso va para todos.

-dices eso porque no sabes dialogar Estados Unidos -dijo calmado Rusia– cuando no te resulta el dialogo comienzan tus absurdas amenazas.

-¡No peleen-aru!-exclamo china, a quien en verdad no le gustaban las peleas.

El ruso miro tranquilamente al chino que se asusto con aquella mirada que sabía que podía significar cualquier cosa.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esa decisión tan extremista estados unidos -comento Francia -además si se ha de luchar debe ser exclusivamente por amour –termino diciendo coquetamente el francés (Alfred pensó lo mismo para sus adentros)

-¡Cállate Francis! ¡Por alguna vez en tu vida deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas y usa tu raciocinio… y deja de tocarme el trasero de una buena vez!

-Es que es muy suave, a pesar de que no vistes a la moda Anglaterre, ni tan bien como yo, tienes buen cuerpo.

Inglaterra enrojeció súbitamente y después empezó toda una tonelada de insultos hacia el francés, el norteamericano chillón los miraba mudo (si, por que Canadá también forma parte del norte) ¿acaso ellos tenían algo? no, no podía ser posible, se supone que el único en la vida de Inglaterra es el aunque….

-veee~ ¡tengo hambre!-dijo el italiano de cabellos caoba rojizo- ¿a qué hora vamos a comer? ¿Puede ser pasta?

-¿m-me permiten opinar algo?-dijo tímidamente Canadá pero fue ignorado como la mayoría de las veces.

-bien -dijo de pronto Alfred muy serio, lo cual sorprendió a todos con esa actitud y le miraron extrañados, pues generalmente no es así –la decisión ya está tomada, sólo pensé que debía avisarles.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso!-hablo con rapidez el inglés de baja estatura- ¡Eso es muy drástico! ¿Y las mujeres y los niños de ese país?

-se han rebelado, si los rescatamos, solo ocasionaran los mismos problemas que los demás habitantes de ese país y trataran de destruirnos.

Gran Bretaña vio en los ojos de Estados Unidos que ese no era la pequeña nación que había criado hace años atrás… o quizás jamás lo había notado, era algo malo, no sabía exactamente que era, pero no le agradaba.

Acabo la reunión sin haber cambiado la opinión de Estados Unidos quien se había mostrado inflexible en su puesto, los demás países no entendían esa actitud tan extremista de Alfred.

* * *

><p>Nadie sabía lo que ocurriría en los días posteriores.<p>

El norteamericano ahora lo sabía, sabia porque su precioso ingles no se le había confesado aun, ese estúpido francés le había impedido confesarse ¡seguramente lo chantajeaba sexualmente! Pero ¿y si a Inglaterra le gustaba acostarse con él? Pues pensándolo bien, no lo vio asqueado cuando Francia estaba junto a él, eso le hacía hervir de celos, rabia y asco, odiaba al francés con toda su alma ¡este acto inmoral no podía quedar así!

Aprovecharía la ocasión del ataque a su país rival para acabar con Francia (¡inmundo país! ¡Como se atreve a quitarle la virginidad a su amado! ¡Estaba seguro de que Arthur se siente sucio y por eso no se atreve a entregarse a él!) Y además acabaría con todos los demás países que siempre le estorban, sobre todo Rusia, o mejor que eso ¡acabar con todos los países y ser solo él y Arthur! Un mundo ideal… que comenzaría a realizar ahora mismo…

* * *

><p>El clima de nubes grisáceas cargadas de agua era como su alma atormentada pensaba mientras el salía de la casa de Francis después de haber tenido largas horas de placer estando en la cama con él. Lo que le gustaba del sexo con Francia es que a él no le importaban los roles, pasivo o activo, a él solo le gustaba el placer que sentía las largas horas que esa persona mayor que él en estatura (que odiaba a muerte y algún día acabaría con él) le hacía sentir, tanto dándolo como recibiéndolo. En parte sentía que Francis le enseñaba, que le estaba convirtiendo en una especie de amante ideal, ya que cada vez que lo hacían Arthur aprendía algo nuevo con Francia… Pero él no quería al francés, no le amaba, aunque Francis siempre le hablaba de amor, siempre le decía que era su "<em>amour<em>".

Pero a Inglaterra el sexo le servía para desquitar en parte su odio al mundo, su rabia y su frustración por sentirse demasiado solo, estaba solo y no podía confiar en nadie, pues siempre le traicionaban, mientras más recordaba la traición de los demás, más le dolía. Incluso en Francia, en este mundo no se podía confiar en nadie… quizas en Japón, pero no estaba seguro, aunque tenia una extraña conexión con el asiático…

¿Pero él a quien amaba? ¿A Japón? No. ¿A su ingrato ex-hermano menor Alfred? Estaba seguro que no y mucho menos después de haberle pedido independizarse de él, era una traición que no creía que le perdonaría alguna vez. No, el no amaba absolutamente a nadie. Las nubes soltaban el agua que tenían contenida, haciéndole recordar el día de la traición de Estados Unidos, sintió frío por sus mejillas, pero no supo si era por la lluvia o las lagrimas, no tenía idea. Había criado algo con tanto esmero y libertad, sin embargo también le había dado la espalda. Dirigió su cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados para que el agua limpiase su alma y purificarse, su cabello rubio claro estaba bastante mojado, el querría fundirse en esa humedad. Bajo la cabeza por instinto pues sintió alguien que estaba cerca de él, abrió los ojos y miro al frente… y vio al estadounidense con una cara que era demasiado seria para ser él, tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse que era Alfred, se veía demasiado desencajado, tenia la camisa algo desabrochada y no llevaba su típica chaqueta, tenía una botella de licor en una de sus manos y una mirada que no le hacía parecer él, era esa misma mirada que le había visto anteriormente, cargada de un sentimiento negativo ¿Por qué estaría tan enfadado Estados Unidos? Bueno en realidad a él no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a este cretino, aunque le miraba a él ¿Qué demonios podía haber hecho él para que se enojase así? Nada que el recordase, no le importaba mucho su enfado, podía burlarse de él, Alfred avanzo hacia él con la cara enrojecida ¿el alcohol quizás?

Arthur lo último que recordó de ese momento fue la boca del norteamericano en la suya, un ruido sordo, dolor intenso y a continuación una oscuridad total…

* * *

><p>Sintió una brisa ligera y fría, alguien lo tocaba ¿Francia? ¡Este no era el momento de esas cosas! había algo que limitaba su libertad de movimientos, abrió los ojos y vio a Alfred que estaba encima de él y le tocaba mientras su cuerpo había sido desnudado y sus manos atadas.<p>

-¿Qué piensas hacerme pedazo de idiota? Eres un... -Arthur soltó una tonelada de insultos (y palabras ofensivas que no me atrevo a escribir) pero fue callado de un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡LO QUE SIEMPRE HACES CON ESE ASQUEROSO FRANCES DE MIERDA! -grito estados unidos- ¡TE TRATARE COMO UN JUGUETE SEXUAL, TAL COMO TE GUSTA!

Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-Pensé que yo me comportaba idiota con el alcohol, pero tú me superaste con creces imbécil ¡bravo! -dijo con sarcasmo el británico- ¡compórtate como un adulto por una vez en tu vida y desátame estúpido!

Arthur volvió a ser golpeado brutalmente hasta que su rostro y su cuerpo quedaron amoratados, el ingles le gritaba, vociferaba insultos contra el estadounidense, quien no se detuvo hasta que se canso, pero luego empezó a estrangularle fuertemente, se detuvo, le soltó y luego lo cubrió de besos. El ex tutor de Alfred no entendía nada, se sentía tan humillado, quería golpear a quien tenia al frente, pegarle, golpearle ¡Nadie en el mundo debía humillarle de esa manera y menos Estados Unidos! Realmente sus apestosos besos le daban repulsión, aunque de cierta manera le recordó al francés, aunque este era más preocupado por lo que sintiese el mismo Arthur, Alfred parecía besarle más preocupado de su propio goce, de pronto el británico sintió la mano de su acosador en su intimidad, era un movimiento brusco, sin embargo esos movimientos lograron de alguna manera hacer que quedara rígida aquella parte. El ingles no quería mirar nada, simplemente quería desaparecer junto con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero seguía allí, atado y excitado en contra de su voluntad, con alguien que jamás pensó que le haría algo semejante.

-A pesar de que te tengo aquí casi a la fuerza se te pone dura ¿eh? Eres como una ramera, o pensándolo mejor ¡es que te gusta que te haga estas cosas solo porque soy tu Hero!

-Yo no disfruto esta situación y menos por ti pedazo de idiota, pero mejor no pienso hablar con alguien que se comporta como un niño malcriado ¡Eres un estúpido y te detesto!

-Pues es una lástima por ti mi preciosa dama, porque ahora serás mía, yo se que tú me quieres y me deseas, pero no quieres admitirlo.

-¡Eso solo es en tus sueños imbécil! -en respuesta el ingles recibió otra bofetada, el norteamericano busco la boca del de ojos verdes en vano, quien obtuvo un golpe fuerte en el rostro de nuevo.

-Si sigues rehusándote no podré quererte bien Inglaterra, no podré corresponder tu amor de una forma amable.

-Estás loco ¡Yo no te amo! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres una maldita cucaracha repudiable!

El de gafas se quito la ropa mostrando su intimidad que estaba ya erecta, lubrico con vaselina "aquella parte" de Inglaterra, quien sintió el intruso en el lentamente, aunque eso no impidió que Arthur lanzara un torrente de insultos de alto calibre. Alfred jamás había penetrado un cuerpo humano en su vida, la sensación tan apretada y cálida se sentía maravillosa, el ingles ya tenía experiencia siendo follado por Francis, quien lo había preparado para que su primera vez fuese sin dolor. Estados Unidos encantado por lo que sentía el "hacer el amor por primera vez" se empezó a mover muy bruscamente dentro del ingles, quien estaba realmente fastidiado pensando en que Alfred era simplemente el ser mas repudiable que existiese en este mundo, aunque soportaba las embestidas del animal que lo tomaba por suyo, no le gustaba, no sabía hacerlo siquiera, era tan bruto, no era como Francia… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué rayos se le venía a la mente ese tipo tan desagradable? Le fastidio eso, en ese instante el norteamericano se movió más pausado y Arthur empezó a sentir placer, eso le enfado aun mas, pero nada podía hacer excepto dejarse llevar, aunque no le gustara nada lo que sentía. Pero ese momento de placer no duro mucho pues el estadounidense le golpeo con fuerza el estomago, enfadado de verlo así, pensando que quizás los mismos gestos se los hacia al francés y eso no lo soportaba, realmente prefería que el ingles no disfrutase, puesto que debía ser la primera vez de él también y no lo era. Él sabía que no lo era y esto le lastimaba su orgullo, para Inglaterra esto no era nada nuevo excepto por los golpes.

Arthur no quería pensar en nada, ni en la humillación que recibía ni en nada, se estaba auto bloqueando porque ya era demasiado para él, Estados Unidos empezó a ahogar fuertemente al ingles, sintiendo que algo de su cuello casi se quebraba, y luego un liquido dentro de si (que ya conocía muy bien) el rubio de ojos verdes aun no había acabado pero el norteamericano le manoseo hasta que el hombre de menor estatura que el tuvo un indeseado orgasmo en las manos del mayor en estatura aunque menor en edad. Hubo un momento de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos hombres desnudos, Alfred beso al británico quien estaba demasiado agotado para morder la lengua intrusa e invasora que sentía en su boca, esa asquerosa saliva, todo aquello le causaba una ira enorme .

-¿No sabes besar? -pregunto el estadounidense algo más animado- ¡vaya! ¡Supongo que este Hero te tendrá que enseñar! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Y te enseñaré mejores cosas que las que aprendiste con el idiota del vino.

Inglaterra le ignoro, no quería reconocer que había disfrutado… ¡No! ¡Había odiado todo ese momento! ¡Era asqueroso y repulsivo! Cuando por fin fue soltado y se logro vestir se dirigió directamente a la salida de la casa de Alfred.

-¿Ni siquiera te despedirás como es debido?

-Me violaste ¿quieres que te lo agradezca? "gracias imbécil amante de la hamburguesa por usarme como muñeca inflable" agrego irónicamente el británico

-Se que lo disfrutaste, aunque lo niegues.

-Eres extraño, te desconozco Estados Unidos.

-¡Tú también lo eres! Te acuestas con quien dices es tu enemigo, como ese tal Francis…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo el ingles sonrojado, aunque ambos sabían que él estaba mintiendo.

-No quiero que te juntes mas con ese francés ¿me has oído?

-¡¿Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA PROHIBIRME ALGO Y DARME ORDENES? ¡ME USASTE! ¡ACABAS DE JUGAR CON MI CUERPO COMO SI FUESE CUALQUIER COSA, NO TE ATREVAS A EXIGIR NADA POR QUE ESTO TE LO HARE PAGAR MUY CARO!

-Solo lo hice para que confesaras lo que sientes por mí, el gran amor que sientes por mí.

-¡ME SENTI TAN HUMILLADO QUE QUIZE DESAPARAECER POR UN MOMENTO! ¡YO NUNCA TE HE AMADO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ¡GUSANO ASQUEROSO! ¡AUNQUE ANTES SOLO TE ODIABA, DESPUES DE VIOLARME AHORA NO SOLO ES ESO, ME DAS UN ASCO ENORME!

-Tú no sientes asco de mí, puesto que tú me amas -dijo Alfred convencido pero un poco fastidiado- el asco jamás puede ser amor – intento acercarse a Reino Unido pero este tenía una aura nada amigable.

-¡ERES UN SER PATETICO! ¡PERO ME VENGARE! ¡YA LO VERAS! ¡ERES SOLO ESTIERCOL PARA MI DESDE QUE TE INDEPENDIZASTE! ¡DEBI HABERTE DEJADO IR CON FRANCIS CUANDO NOS PELEABAMOS POR TU CUSTUDIA!

-Me gusta cómo te ves enfadado Inglaterra -dijo el chico de cabello rubio oscuro al de menor estatura, quien de pronto callo y se dirigió a él, el chico de lentes se emociono pensando que quizás ese sería el momento en que por fin recibiría la ansiada confesión por parte de Inglaterra.

-¿Te gusto cuando estoy enfadado? –pregunto de forma curiosa.

El norteamericano asintió pensaba que por fin el ingles se le declararía pero por respuesta solo recibió una patada en su entrepierna que lo hizo chillar, al agacharse por el dolor recibió otra patada en su cara.

-Solo eres un conjunto de campesinos sin valor, tú no logras ser el héroe de nadie, pues todos piensan que estarían mejor sin ti.

Y diciendo estas palabras Reino Unido se marcho a su casa, Estados Unidos no se rendiría tan fácil, Gran Bretaña seria suyo no importando a quien tuviese que pasar por encima para obtenerle.

* * *

><p>Alemania presentía algo malo en el ambiente, no sabía bien que era, pero sabía que aquello no traería nada bueno.<p>

-Veee~ ¿pasa algo Alemania? ¡No te has comido la pasta que te prepare! ¿Te duele el estomago? -Pregunto una voz que él conocía bien, hace bastante tiempo eran pareja, aunque a pesar de que lo conocía bien, el notaba algo raro en Italia ¿pero qué sería? No, no debía de ser nada, además vez que intentaba entender al italiano no lo conseguía mejor era amarlo sin ningún tipo de entendimiento, solo quererlo.

-No es nada –contesto Ludwig aunque su sangre germana le alertaba de algo.

-¡che palle Feliciano! ¡No puedo creer que estés saliendo con este macho patatas!

-Pero si Alemania no es una mala persona…

Romano siguió hablando en casi un monologo a Feliciano del porque él no debía estar saliendo con el germano, quien ni los oía porque aun estaba preocupado, pero no sabía porque estaba preocupado…


	2. Chapter 2

**_advertencias: yaoi violencia,violacion muerte de personajes,mpreg y un largo etc._**

**_disclaimer: hetalia y sus personajes son de hideraz himaruya_**

**_parejas: usauk,ukus, fruk,ukfr,russame,gerita y un poco de arthurxfeliciano_**

**_esto es un poco anti usauk si les gusta esa pareja pues quizas me odien (habra motivos lo juro) esta historia la imagine en un sueño o pesadilla si lo prefieren pues esto es bastante gore_**

**_dedicado a mi beta ritsu-chii , a mi ex esposa merlina_vulturi y las partas russame a yaoist_secret_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2 <strong>__**¿You and I?**_

Estados unidos quedo conmocionado, pero no por lo que había hecho, no por las múltiples muertes silenciosas que había hecho, no por el derramamiento de sangre para lograr su mundo perfecto entre Inglaterra y el… Era otra cosa, aquel recuerdo reciente, un recuerdo sangriento, pero sobre todo por las emociones, y esa confesión inesperada de Rusia que jamás hubiese pensado, nunca se lo imagino. Su enemigo soviético había opuesto bastante resistencia, Alfred casi pierde la vida al intentar matarlo, pero acababa de perder, por decirlo así, aquella parte virgen que al único que hubiese concedido el honor de tener su cuerpo de esa manera era a Inglaterra, aunque tampoco hubiese sido muy posible porque ella es la dama y él es el Hero, por eso la situación era el doble de humillante.

_*************/flash back/ **********_

_Tal como lo había hecho con otros países, silenciosamente lo mataría, nadie debía interferir con el nuevo mundo que crearía, además de poder matar a Francia sin que ningún país entrometido se inmiscuyera, debía haber matado primero a Rusia, pero matarlo de los primeros llamaría mucho la atención así que había esperado a aquel momento, llevaba su arma bien sujeta a su mano, el ruso parecía caminar despreocupadamente pero cuando Estados Unidos alzo el puñal Iván lo detuvo._

_-Así que ahora ha llegado mi turno…_

_-¿Cómo sabias...? – pero fue interrumpido._

_-Has matado a varios países silenciosamente, pero muy cerca de mi ¿Crees que Yo no me daría cuenta? Me gusta cuando eres sádico, pero ya no sonríes Alfred, eso no es bueno - dijo el de ojos violeta._

_El de menor estatura lo miro con cautela y un poco de miedo… ¿Miedo él? No, no debía tener miedo ¡Él era un Hero, y por temible que se viese el enemigo, por alto que fuese, ¡el ganaría! Porque él era el bien y todos los que interfiriesen en su mundo perfecto, todos los que estuviesen en contra de él, eran el mal. _

_-Ya no sonríes Alfred… es por culpa de ese ingles ¿no? - comento el ruso de forma tranquila como suele hacerlo siempre, Estados Unidos enrojeció súbitamente._

_-¿¡Como sabes eso! Yo no te he…_

_-Vamos no me trates como a los demás países idiotas con los que tratas, se nota mucho interés por tu parte…_

_-¡Es él el que me sigue! ¡Él es la frágil dama en peligro y yo su Hero!_

_-De él no se… - dijo sereno Iván – pero de ti se nota demasiado interés en el, además que mucha de tu gente fue a ver la boda de aquel príncipe… Aunque esa manía que tienes con el ingles te ha hecho perder tu alegría de siempre, y lamento eso pues te ha llevado a extremos._

_-Te equivocas, yo sigo siendo igual que siempre – dijo Alfred forzándose a reír como siempre, aunque no estuviese alegre._

_El ruso lo contemplo un momento, tantas cosas que hacia aquel estadounidense por alguien que no valoraría en absoluto sus esfuerzos… Le hacía recordar cosas que el mismo Iván había hecho para llamar la atención de Yao, quien solo le dio como respuesta "me das asco-aru". Sus sentimientos habían cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces, exhalo un suspiro._

_-Creo que la guerra fría no sirvió mucho después de todo – soltó._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto curioso Estados unidos. _

_Iván le quito el arma de las manos al chico de lentes al golpearle las manos con una tubería que tomo de improviso, sonrió y se dirigió a la persona que no había visto venir aquel golpe._

_-¿No logras adivinarlo?-dijo con la misma voz serena, lo diría sin tapujos, este era el momento pues al parecer esta batalla seria de vida o muerte y el no era quien quería morir, no aun, aunque si todo fuese distinto…__- Me gustas…_

_*************/fin flash back/ ********** _

Ese había sido el comienzo de una larga y dura batalla y también de una crisis emocional en Alfred, aunque él no quería admitirlo, era un trauma más fuerte que esa horrible herida que tenia ahora y le deformaba, era un impacto de emociones que no creía haber sentido por nadie, cada vez que recordaba aquellos momentos algo parecía brotar de su interior. (¿Arrepentimiento? ¡Pero si nunca había estado tan seguro de lo que hacía en su vida!)

* * *

><p>Feliciano había ido a la casa de su hermano a pedirle un consejo, pues necesitaba decirle algo a su Alemania, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas pues temía que se enfadase, y si este se enfadaba no sabía que haría. Estaba emocionado e inquieto, suponía que su hermano Lovino quizás supiese darle una buena respuesta.<p>

-¿¡Por qué rayos me preguntas de esto a mi?¡Tú sabes que yo no acepto la unión entre ustedes dos! - contesto enojado romano.

-Pero hermano…

-No me vas a convencer Feliciano, lo que deberías hacer es irte de la casa de Alemania y huir muy lejos, donde no pueda encontrarte, ese macho patatas seguramente querrá matarte.

-Veee~ yo no creo que Alemania se enoje tanto… después de todo el me ama, y siempre me ha protegido, es un hombre muy noble y…

-Si, si, si… Claro, te ha defendido antes pero ahora no lo hará, porque cometiste el peor de tus errores, si no fuese así no tendrías miedo de contarle la verdad – sentencio.

Romano había dado en el clavo y lo sabía, entonces su hermano se entristeció.

-Pero Ludwig…- callo y reflexiono por un momento - pero si lo oculto será peor que si le digo verdad…

-¿Se lo dirás? - dijo su hermano algo incrédulo y con un poco de miedo también, porque aunque no lo demostrase, el si se preocupaba por su hermano Veneciano.

-Sí, encontrare el momento adecuado y le diré, a veces Alemania lee mi mente así que es difícil que se lo oculte mucho tiempo…

-No creo que el lea tu mente, quizás eres demasiado obvio idiota, y él se da cuenta de todo ¡aléjate de ese tipo o te arrepentirás!

-Veee… no puedo, lo amo… Y sé que el también a mí.

-Está bien, vete con ese idiota, pero te arrepentirás después de esta estúpida e irrazonable decisión que tomaste, no me agrada ese patán, ese macho patatas es-

-No le faltes el respeto a Ludwig el té ha s-

-¡Me importa un tomate si lo insulto o no! ¡Odio a ese tipo! ¡No me agrada!

-No debería haber venido - dijo el italiano de cabello castaño cobrizo de forma triste.

-No, no deberías haber venido, puesto que ni me has hecho caso a lo que te digo.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Antonio, con quien Romano tenía una relación, aunque al principio este último lo negaba con el tiempo término admitiéndolo.

-Hola Feliciano, no sabía que vendrías…

-Sí pero ya se va - dijo Lovino de forma cortante.

-Es cierto - dijo su hermano - yo ya me retiraba… Ciao Antonio, espero que podamos hablar más tiempo la próxima vez.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras veneciano - dijo el español alegremente.

-Mejor no vuelvas - dijo la pareja de este de mala gana.

El italiano nunca pensó que mientras salía de ese lugar sería la última vez que vería a su hermano y a España.

* * *

><p>Alfred se intento tranquilizar, estaba agachado de una forma parecida a alguien con mucho frio y que no tiene nada para cubrirse, como un niño temeroso. Se dijo a si mismo que para tranquilizarse debía recordar todo lo sucedido aquel día…<p>

_*********/flash back/*******_

_El ruso intento golpearle nuevamente mientras sonreía, Alfred, aunque atónito ante esas palabras recién dichas por Iván, intentó buscar la otra arma que llevaba consigo, pero al intentar esquivar un golpe agachándose Rusia le propino otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza, acompañado de un sonido sordo, que si no hubiese sido por la desesperación y el impacto de la confesión recién dicha hubiese perdido el sentido. Pero con respecto a lo otro… ¿Realmente lo decía en serio o solo bromeaba? _

_Intento acomodarse el flequillo mientras esquivaba otro ataque, sintió un liquido caliente que bajaba por su cabeza, un liquido que conocía bien, era sangre, el soviético se acerco y sin que el otro pudiese hacer nada lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo hacia una pared, el de cabellos dorados oscuros forcejeo intentando golpearle pero al parecer estaba demasiado debilitado, debido al dolor taladrante que sentía en su cabeza que era demasiado insoportable… ¿Moriría? ¡No! ¡El no podía morir en semejante situación! ¡Él era nada más ni menos que un Hero! ¡Y los héroes no mueren! Tenía que soportar el dolor como fuese… Pensó que el ruso le propinaría un golpe o algo, pero no fue así, pues este ultimo empezó a lamer la sangre que le había caído en la cara, causando en el estadounidense una extraña sensación, no era asco ni repulsión… ¿Placer? Si, le gustaba pero no sabía muy bien porque. _

_Mientras que con una mano le apretaba fuertemente el cuello, casi ahogando a Alfred, Iván le lamia las orejas, luego las mordió con fuerza rompiéndole estas a la víctima, quien intentaba gritar de dolor y también del placer, haciendo brotar aquel líquido rojo. Para Estados Unidos era tan enfermizo sentir placer con la violencia ¿Acaso era un masoquista? Pero a la vez le gustaba estar ahí, quizás estaba enloqueciendo. Pensó que el ruso lo comería vivo cuando mordió su clavícula también sacándole sangre, se estaba excitando con todo ello, no quería admitirlo pero se excitaba con el dolor que le propinaba el soviético; el de ojos violeta se dio cuenta de ello pues su otra mano bajo hasta la entrepierna de el de lentes agarrándole el miembro con rudeza y apretándolo tan fuerte que dolía, pero también hacía que el pene de Alfred se irguiera aun más, Rusia beso a Alfred quien, atónito pero llevado por un impulso o sentimiento que no conocía, correspondió a ese beso. Aunque una parte le decía que no debería hacer eso ya que estaba engañando a su amado inglés, algo más fuerte que el pedía más, su corazón pedía más ¿Sentía algo por Rusia? No podía ser eso, no claro que no podía ser eso, aunque su corazón retumbaba como enfurecido ante la mirada violeta… ¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por esos ojos? Era imposible._

_Se besaban con desenfreno mientras el ruso le masturbaba con fiereza, de pronto un pensamiento vino a la cabeza de el norteamericano ¿Y si Inglaterra se enteraba que lo estaban engañando? ¿No estaba siendo un hipócrita en aquel momento? Estaba besando a su mayor enemigo, intento zafarse pero el ruso era más fuerte y mordió su lengua, ahora el sabor de la saliva se mezclaba con el de la sangre haciendo que Alfred olvidara lo que recién había pensado y no noto que el de cabello platinado se había bajado los pantalones y los de él también, Iván le soltó el cuello y le levanto una pierna… luego empujo sin delicadeza, sin ningún preámbulo, sin ninguna preparación, así que el de ojos azules sintió un dolor terrible, como si lo partieran en dos, era muy grueso aquel miembro para ese espacio tan reducido. Gemía con dolor, no quería este suplicio, apenas había sido penetrado pero ya no quería mas, parecía que le estaban metiendo un arpón, el dolor era muy fuerte, algo se había roto dentro de Estados Unidos, sin embargo este no atino a hacer ningún movimiento, excepto seguir dejándose violar, porque según él lo estaban violando, Iván empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, dolía, dolía demasiado, estaba siendo humillado de la misma forma en que él había humillado a Inglaterra… ¡No! ¡No era de la misma forma porque lo de ellos había sido un acto de amor! Sin embargo estaba a punto de venirse, las manos de Rusia habían seguido masturbándolo y eso hacía que el dolor igual fuera placer, de modo que sus piernas se estaban adaptando al ritmo, su cabeza la tenia apoyada en el pecho del ruso, se sentía bien pero mal… Se volvería loco si seguía con eso, no quería besar a esa persona pero la estaba besando, no quería que esta persona le tocara sin embargo su cuerpo pedía más, se estaba viniendo en las manos de su enemigo, manchando con semen el abrigo de su enemigo, a quien deseaba, si, solo debía de ser deseo, porque no lo amaba ¿o sí? ¿Por qué sentía algo tan fuerte?_

_Estaba a punto de morir, pero antes debía matar a su enemigo, de pronto reacciono y movió los brazos que habían estado medio inmovilizados después de un golpe que le habían propinado en estos y después el otro en la cabeza… Tomo lo primero que tantearon sus manos, era un arma de fuego, intento dispararle disimuladamente a Iván pero el arma estaba descargada, así que llevado por un instinto solo atino a golpearlo con el arma muy fuerte en la cabeza, con toda la energía que reunió, que milagrosamente sirvió, el ruso le había soltado, así que volvió a tomar un objeto que ni siquiera se fijo que era y volvió a golpearlo fuertemente. Parecía muerto pero, ¿Cómo estar seguro? Apenas pensó en su muerte las lagrimas acudieron a él, debía ir a curarse sus heridas y no preocuparse más, pero sentía que había hecho algo que en el fondo de su alma no quería…_

_**********/fin flash back/*********_

Al recordar aquello las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes ¿¡porque rayos lloraba por alguien que no amaba! Ello nunca lo entendería, aquellos sentimientos jamás los había sentido, debía olvidarlos y seguir con su plan, olvidarse de su rival, ni acordarse de su existencia pues volvería a llorar nuevamente, debía seguir eliminando países y lo haría por su amada doncella inglesa.

* * *

><p>Mientras en una mazmorra oscura de la casa de Inglaterra, este preparaba un conjuro que fuese lo suficientemente poderoso y maquiavélico para que ese maldito gusano escoria inmunda, pagara por humillarle ¡Nadie trata así a Reino Unido y se queda tan tranquilo! Se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho, pagaría con sangre ¡El Imperio Británico se vengaría!<p>

De improviso alguien le abrazo por detrás.

-¿Qué haces amour~?

-Pues… ¡hey! ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí bastardo del vino? - contesto enfadado Arthur.

-Venia a fastidiarte un poquito - dijo con tranquilidad.

-Vete a tu casa maldito estúpido, estoy ocupado…

-No me da la gana ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? - le dijo Francis de una forma seductora al oído mientras le tocaba el trasero al ingles.

-¡ahora no quiero! déjame en paz.

Pero el francés no se detuvo y le empezó a besar el cuello mientras sus manos bajaban hasta la entrepierna del inglés por encima del pantalón, el que pronto empezó a abultarse debido a las caricias de Francia.

-¿Ves? Tú también lo deseas tanto así como yo.

-Suéltame…

-Pareces disfrutarlo…

-Lo disfruto pero... ¡No! ¡No estoy para hacer este tipo de cosas en este momento!

-Vamos, mon amour, te servirá para relajarte un poco, el amor le hace bien a todos…- Y le beso, Arthur correspondió aunque según el solo sentía deseo por el francés quien al separarse le susurro – j´et aime (*)

-Francia, no tienes que fingir un papel de enamorado conmigo, se que solo quieres sexo.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme? - pregunto el de cabello largo algo ofendido.

-Oh, si es muy fácil creerle a alguien que entrega su cuerpo tan fácilmente a demasiados países - dijo irónicamente el inglés.

-Pues si te pones así me marcho.

-Ah eso si que no - dijo Arthur arrinconándolo de espaldas contra una pared - ya me has provocado así que no te irás sin satisfacerme.

-Ni que fueses tan bueno en el sexo - dijo Francia desafiando a Arthur.

-Puedo ser mejor que tú en cualquier cosa que me proponga – dijo el de ojos verdes restregando su intimidad en el trasero del francés, quien cedió y se quedo.

Le gustaba provocarlo, lograr hacer competir a Inglaterra era la única forma de mantenerlo con la atención solo en él. Por su parte Arthur prefería pensar en que cosas podía ganarle al francés que en cualquier otra cosa, porque cuando estaba con Francia podía olvidarse de todo lo malo y perderse en las sensaciones que le producía el sexo con la persona que admiraba y odiaba a la vez, mientras Francis pensaba que, aunque su amado rubio de cabellos dorados le dijese que no le amaba, su mirada, la forma en que se dejaba tocar y la forma en que correspondía a sus besos, decían lo contrario. Algún día él se daría cuenta y el francés lucharía por su amor como fuese.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) j´et aime: te amo<strong>_

_**bien hasta aqui llega el segundo capitulo me falta aprender insultos en idiomas si alguien se presta me ayudaria mucho la verdad y agradezco millones a mi beta por ser tan genial y ayudarme le quiero mucho**_

_**hasta la proxima bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_advertencias: yaoi violencia,violacion muerte de personajes,mpreg y un largo etc._**

**_disclaimer: hetalia y sus personajes son de hideraz himaruya_**

**_parejas: usauk,ukus, fruk,ukfr,russame,gerita y un poco de arthurxfeliciano_**

**_esto es un poco anti usauk si les gusta esa pareja pues quizas me odien (habra motivos lo juro) esta historia la imagine en un sueño o pesadilla si lo prefieren pues esto es bastante gore_**

**_dedicado a mi beta ritsu-chii y a todos quienes amen este fic retorcido y asqueroso _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>_**в глубине души (*)**

Se miro fijamente al espejo antes de partir a deshacerse de las molestias futuras que podrían intervenir en el mundo que quería crear para su amado y el, aquel golpe le había desfigurado… No le gustaba para nada la marca que le había dejado aquella persona ¿Se la podría cubrir de alguna forma? Tendría que haber alguna, sería muy desagradable que un héroe pareciera repulsivo, el único que lo había visto así era su enemigo, aquella persona que le había hecho confundirse… ¿Confundido él? No, pero cuando en su mente aparecía aquella persona no podía evitar entristecerse… Tenía que cubrirse aquello, solo los villanos tienen que dar aquella impresión, no él, pronto se ilumino y encontró la respuesta más fácil de lo que pensaba, y así fue a casa de su hermano Canadá….

* * *

><p>Feliciano estaba con cierto temor, había dicho que enfrentaría la situación, pero al ver la casa de Alemania le había venido cierto pavor y no se había podido acercar más, incluso retrocedió un par de pasos… Quizás debería huir como su hermano le había aconsejado. Huir a donde no pudiese ser encontrado ¿Pero en donde se escondería? ¿En casa de Francia? No, la verdad no parecía un buen lugar donde esconderse, aunque quizás si hablaba con Francia él le daría una buena respuesta, cuando ya pensaba en retroceder choco con un cuerpo alto y fornido.<p>

-Veeh~ A-Alemania – dijo asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… - tomo valor para decirlo - tengo que decirte algo Alemania…

-Dime entonces - dijo el germano tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, cuando tenía que decirlo no pudo, sus palabras quedaron atoradas.

-Vee~ ¡Te quiero mucho! - le dijo abrazándolo.

Ya llegaría el momento en que se lo diría, no debía tener miedo, y tampoco tenía que apresurarse, lo supo cuando el alemán correspondió a su abrazo.

-Yo también...

* * *

><p>-¡Asi no idiota! – Dijo enojado Arthur - ¡Esta postura no!<p>

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el francés extrañado puesto que ya habían practicado esta posición antes.

-¡Porque es muy común Frog!- aunque la verdadera razón era que se acordaba del estúpido de Estados Unidos en esa pose, en su violación, en su humillación… Se vengaría de ese imbécil como fuese.

-No será que te metiste con otra persona aparte de mi?

El británico enrojeció.

-¡Claro que no wine bastard! ¡Y si lo hiciese a ti no tendría que importarte por que no es asunto tuyo!

Francis le acaricio el rostro.

-Me importa, quiero que tú seas solo mío y si alguien te lo hizo antes que yo, hare que lo olvides.

-No digas estupide- pero su boca fue tapada con besos del francés, besos que bajaron hasta la entrepierna, lamiendo y luego metiéndose a la boca el miembro del inglés quien gimió ante los movimientos y succión de Francis, preguntándose el por qué esta persona a pesar de todo le excitaba tanto y no se sentía humillado, como con estados unidos, Francia podía hacerle muchas perversidades y a él no le molestarían ¿Será porque estaba acostumbrándose a él? Sí, eso debía de ser, admiraba y odiaba a la vez a esa persona, la deseaba también pero… ¿Amor? No, eso no era…

* * *

><p>Alfred derrumbo de una patada la puerta de la casa de Canadá… Ahora le tocaría a él. En un pasado Inglaterra lucho por este quitándoselo a Francia, cuando este ultimo pensaba que lo tendría para sí podría ser un futuro rival, y eso no podría ser, no mientras el existiese. Al entrar encontró mucho silencio, ahí estaba Mathew de espaldas, pero al fijarse bien vio que solo era ropa y una peluca rubia (¿de dónde rayos habrá salido esta?) en un perchero ¿Dónde estaba su hermano Canadá?<p>

-¿Estas buscando a tu hermano? Te comunico que él no está aquí de momento - dijo una voz.

Esa era una voz que conocía demasiado bien, así qué se quedo en shock. No podía ser, pero si él lo había matado hace pocos días atrás. Volteo lentamente y vio allí al ruso sonriendo, sin evitarlo se emociono profundamente, aunque no había razón de ser según el mismo.

-Al parecer me extrañabas, por lo que veo…

-¡Jajajaja! Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de extrañarte?... Pero me da curiosidad, ¿Por qué no estás muerto aun?

-¿Crees que me matarías así tan fácil? tus golpes eran muy débiles y tu cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina, me hice el muerto para ver como reaccionabas y te vi llorar como una virgen al pensar que me habías asesinado - el ruso se acerco mucho a él, le tomo el rostro bruscamente con una mano y le beso, el estadounidense no solo se dejo besar, sino que además le abrazo, le gustaba besarlo, definitivamente su enemigo le hacía sentir cosas, entre ellas pasión y deseo, pero amor no, el amaba a Inglaterra, a él y solo a él… solo él debía de ser, pero su corazón palpitaba como un loco cuando besaba a Rusia, cuando lo tocaba, incluso solo al mirarlo retumbaba como loco, no quería soltarse de él en esos momentos, le gustaba cuando Iván alternaba los besos con mordidas, le incitaba a mas, cuando terminaron ese beso que parecía no tener fin, jadeaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Por lo que veo a quién amas es a mí y no a Inglaterra verdad - dijo el soviético tocándole suavemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos…

-Estas equivocado yo no te amo - dijo Alfred.

-No hagas que tu estúpido, orgullo de _"I am Hero"_ no te haga admitir tus verdaderos sentimientos – dijo el de ojos violetas.

Alfred se sonrojo intensamente.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo, yo no amo a un malvado como tú.

-Alfred si sigues así de terco voy a tener que matarte y la verdad es que no me gustaría hacerlo antes de que admitieses lo que realmente sientes por mi.

El estadounidense hizo el ademan de retroceder, pero cuando lo hizo le tomaron las manos y se las apresaron con unas esposas, se volteo a ver quién era. Su hermano Canadá.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque siempre me confunden contigo y estoy sinceramente cansado de ello, además quieres arrebatarme a la persona que más quiero, que es Inglaterra.

-¡Sabia que a ti también te gustaba tanto como a mí! Por eso quería matarte.

-Pero tú no amas a Arthur, tu solo lo deseas… a quien amas es a Iván, ya he visto como lo miras, no lo admites porque estas obsesionado con mi ex tutor, pero no permitiré que eso ocurra.

-Dime que me amas - ordeno Rusia acariciando el rostro del estadounidense y bajando una de sus manos que llego a la camisa de Alfred, una vez ahí decidió romperla y lo logro sin mucha dificultad y sus manos llegaron hasta su pantalón, se detuvo allí mirándole fijamente.

-No lo voy a decir –dijo tercamente Alfred

Entonces Iván le pateo con mucha fuerza el pecho, tanto que le hizo romperse una costilla y caer bruscamente al suelo, y luego se le abrió la herida anterior que tenia cubierta, el de ojos violeta lamio la sangre de una forma que terminaba excitando de forma incontenible al norteamericano ,luego Rusia le desabrocho bajo la ropa interior se metió el miembro a la boca haciendo gemir de placer a su presa , luego le solto dejando con unas ganas enormes de sexo a su victima asi que al verlo asi reemplazo su boca por sus manos y pronto se detuvo nuevamente (Canadá estaba mirando toda aquella situación pero como siempre fue invisible para los demás)

-no pares…-rogo el de lentes

-Dime que me amas.

-jajajaja no te amo es solo un capricho sexual lo que siento por ti…

El ruso se levanto y volvió a pegarle una patada fuerte en el pecho que ya le dolía bastante debido al golpe anterior.

-Y ahora que dices? - dijo acercándose a él, cuando sus caras estuvieron muy cerca se besaron de nuevo, la lengua del estadounidense aun manaba algo de sangre, y de pronto, apenas se separaron el _Hero_ se encontró diciendo algo que jamás pensó.

-Hazme daño…

Recibió una patada fuerte en el estomago, el soviético le mordía el cuerpo, todo eso le excitaba increíblemente, había descubierto su lado más masoquista con el ruso, quién le bajo los pantalones completamente y le penetro nuevamente sin ningún preámbulo, dolía tanto como la primera vez, aquel pene era tan grande, tan invasivo, pero esta vez sentía mucho mas goce movió sus piernas rítmicamente para sentir lo más posible, cada vez le gustaba más, le paso sus brazos esposados en un abrazo por el cuello al soviético, nunca había sentido ese placer y le encantaba.

-¿Me amas verdad?

-Sí, si - respondió, aunque solo lo dijo para que no parase, pero aquella parte oculta en su ser le decía que era la primera vez que era sincero con sus sentimientos.

-Entonces dilo, que quiero escucharlo, percibirlo con tu voz - dijo mientras lo apretaba fuertemente en el cuello casi quebrándolo.

-yo… - dijo entre jadeos - yo te…

Ambos se vinieron al unísono Alfred sintió aquel liquido espeso dentro de él, se sentía bien, jamás se había sentido mejor, después de un lapso pequeño de minutos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho llevado por una pasión ¡Había traicionado a su doncella y de la forma más baja posible! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿No que su meta era crear un mundo propio para Inglaterra y él? Esto estaba muy mal, debía deshacerse de aquellas personas antes de que Arthur llegase a enterarse de su traición, Gran Bretaña debía ser el único en su vida y así sería, así debía de ser, debía seguirles la corriente si quería cumplir su objetivo.

-Te amo Iván…

Fingió comportarse, mejor dicho, fue espontaneo, como un impulso, hasta que le creyesen y le soltasen, debería a hacer como que se rendía, que había hecho a un lado sus planes. Pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad ataco como una fiera tomando lo primero que pillasen sus manos para defenderse… Esta vez sí, esta vez sí que lo lograría, le mataría. Con la misma tubería de Iván ataco a este, que en parte estaba emocionado pero molesto ¿tanta era su obsesión por aquel patético país tsundere? Exhalando un suspiro intento arrebatarle el arma de las manos, Canadá no sabía qué hacer, mientras el ruso golpeo en la herida que ya tenía Alfred haciéndola más notoria, eso hizo enojar aun mas al estadounidense que con la adrenalina y la desesperación golpeo con tanta fuerza al ruso que termino cortándole la cabeza en dos, mientras el norteamericano veía la deformación de esa cara, la sangre salpicar como cuando exprimes naranja, lagrimas también salían de los ojos estadounidenses… Canadá había visto la escena en shock, no supo porque no atino a hacer nada mientras Alfred se volteo a verle con mirada asesina…

* * *

><p>Arthur quería planear alguna venganza contra Alfred, pero Francia siempre le interrumpía provocándolo para tener sexo, aun así esta vez lo lograría.<p>

-Arthur, ya sabes que tu magia no funciona – dijo alegremente Francis

-¡¿Y tú que sabes idiota? ¡Tu solo piensas en cosas degeneradas, así que guarda silencio! ¡Necesito un hechizo para vengarme!

-¿Para quién es tu venganza esta vez?

-Es contra Estados Unidos, no pienso decirte el porqué pero me humillo…

-Eso no es nada nuevo…

-¡Pero esta vez es en serio! ¡Sabía que no serviría de nada contártelo! ¡Eres realmente un imbécil!

-No te enfades cheri, deberías ser más calmado y paciente.

-Claro, como tu estas acostumbrado a que te violen…

-claro que n…! Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Estados Unidos te violo?

Inglaterra se sonrojo.

-¡Yo no dije eso! ¿Ves lo haces?

-Yo no hice nada solo...

-Lárgate de una vez o también te maldeciré.

-Entonces me quedo pues tus maldiciones no te resultan.

Arthur ensombrecido dijo entonces.

-Tienes razón, fallo en muchas cosas, en la cocina también y también en no saber criar a Estados Unidos y Canadá como es debido…

El francés abrazo fuertemente al británico acariciándole la cabeza.

Inglaterra lo beso, no sabía el por qué pero quería estar de nuevo en la cama con el francés, desahogando sus frustraciones. Y en eso estuvieron hasta el día siguiente, cuando el rubio de melena dejo dormido al de menor estatura.

-J'et aime - murmuro antes de marcharse.

Al salir de la casa un estadounidense que conocía bien le estaba apuntando con un revólver…

* * *

><p>Arthur sintió un disparo o quizás lo soñaba ¿Quién rayos dispararía tan temprano un arma? aunque si lo pensaba, en el mundo de hoy era bastante posible, cada vez reina mas el caos, no debía de extrañarle así que volvió a dormir….<p>

* * *

><p>Días después<p>

Veneciano se sentía inquieto esperando el momento oportuno para decirle lo que venía ocultándole, se le acababa el tiempo, además el germano parecía notarlo aunque de momento no se atrevía a preguntarle, ambos se habían enterado por Japón que Estados Unidos se había vuelto loco y estaba empezando a eliminar países, incluso hace muy poco Kiku también había fallecido a manos de Alfred, así que Ludwig y Feliciano se sometieron a un entrenamiento intenso todos los días (mas Alemania que Veneciano) para enfrentarlo y tratar de detenerlo.

Alemania entrenaba fuertemente al italiano, quien intentaba correr aunque se agotaba rápidamente, ahora mucho más que antes, al parecer estados unidos parecía aun no querer atacarlos, aunque de pronto Feliciano pego un grito.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Protégeme Alemania!-y se puso detrás del germano quien miro a la persona que le provoco tanto miedo al italiano.

-¡¿Inglaterra?-exclamo

* * *

><p><strong>(*) в глубине души: en lo profundo de tu alma profundamente en tu alma.**

**hasta aqui llega este capitulo ... es un fic enfermo lo se... quiero rewiews! Si no mato a todos los personajes!**

**mas o menos como dijo mi beta este titulo viene a la terquedad del "razonamiento" y no a lo que realmente sienten y quieren los personajes en el fondo bueno Alfred y Arthur son unos tercos a su modo...**

**me divierto haciendo a alfred masoquista creo que me sale natural hacerlo asi :3**

**hasta la próxima bye**


	4. Chapter 4

_**bueno y llegamos al 4 capitulo con gran esfuerzo agradezco a mi amada beta por sus esfuerzos y te dedico de nuevo el capitulo por que se me da la gana y le agradezco a ella y a una chica que rolea un inglaterra pirata que tambien me ayudo un poco muchas gracias a ambas Ritsu te adoro *_***_

**_advertencias: yaoi violencia,violacion muerte de personajes,mpreg y un largo etc._**

**_disclaimer: hetalia y sus personajes son de hideraz himaruya_**

**_parejas: usauk,ukus, fruk,ukfr,russame,gerita y un poco de arthurxfeliciano_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>capitulo 4 <strong>__**"**__**not even death**__**can separate us"**_

Alfred tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, estaba acabando con el mundo, se había hecho adicto a la matanza, mejor dicho no era exactamente eso, pero le gustaba ver las caras de sufrimiento, las caras de susto mientras acababa con posibles estorbos para su proyecto futuro, nadie debía intervenir en su relación con el inglés, cualquier enemigo debía ser acabado, ese maldito francés de mierda había sido su mayor estorbo, sin embargo su mayor rival ya no existía ahora.

_****/flash back/*****_

_-Bon jour Estados Unidos, supe que habías hecho enojar a Inglaterra otra vez… aunque ahora esta muchísimo más enfadado de lo acostumbrado ¿Es cierto que…? -el francés se detuvo, había algo raro en el americano empezando con ese sombrero que traía puesto, no era como del tipo que el americano usaría, pero quien sabe, allá tienen el mismo mal gusto para las cosas que en Inglaterra, si no peor, pero lo que si incomodaba al francés era aquella mirada afilada e inquisitiva del norteamericano._

_-Estabas con Inglaterra ¿verdad? ¿Has vuelto a acostarte con él? Arthur no será una de tus putas, __fucking bitch__ (*)_

_-no, así no es como son las cosas, yo no considero a Angleterre de esa forma, yo…_

_Pero fue interrumpido por un balazo que hizo el revólver de Alfred, quien miraba a Francia con una mirada asesina… Aunque fallo el tiro._

_-Que método tan cobarde de atacarme Estados Unidos._

_-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Un Hero hace lo que sea por su doncella! – Dijo intentando parecer el tipo de siempre, pero en realidad estaba muy nervioso – Incluso matar degenerados como tú._

_-Está bien, se que Arthie a veces es un poco especial, pero para que le digas doncella… Creo que esa terminología le iría mejor a Polonia ¿No crees?_

_-¡Jajajajaja! Cállate, un Hero no habla con villanos como tu - Alfred intento dispararle pero como estaba nervioso nuevamente fallo, el francés en un acto descarado y temerario se acerco y le dio una patada en la mano que le hizo soltar el arma._

-Si peleas por el amor de la persona que valoras más que a nadie, ¿no debería ser por un método menos bajo? - pregunto el francés golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara, pero el estadounidense se defendió rápidamente, aun asi el francés le estaba ganando.

_¿Cómo era posible si él era el Hero? ¡él era mil veces mejor! ¡NO! ¡Un millón de veces mejor que ese degenerado! Sin embargo estaba recibiendo una golpiza, trato de escabullirse evitando que se le cayese el sombrero que tapaba esa fea marca que le deformaba, que le convertía en un monstruo y no en un héroe, que le recordaba el pecado cometido, que le haría pensar en aquellos ojos violeta, que le recordaría siempre aquellos momentos de placer, éxtasis, pasión, dolor humillante y emociones que no sabía cómo definir, o bien no quería admitir en una mezcolanza, esa herida era la marca de la traición a Inglaterra. Esto se le hacia un poco sospechoso al francés quien siguió golpeándolo aprovechándose de aquella ventaja, sin embargo el sombrero cayo… Mostrando su cabeza deformada, el primer golpe que el ruso le había dado en la cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte, le había roto parte del cráneo, viéndose un poco de lo que había en el interior, Francia lanzo un sonido al ver esa herida que se podría interpretar como de morbo así también como de asco._

_Estados Unidos al sentirse humillado se marcho, pero no por cobardía, porque él no era un cobarde, sino que para buscar algo mejor con que deshacerse de su mayor estorbo, algo con lo que sufriera en verdad…_

_El francés igual sintió un poco de pena por el lamentable aspecto de Alfred… y pensar que cuando era una pequeño era tan inocente, no creía que la culpa de que se criase así fuese de Inglaterra ¿o sí?_

_-¿Que shit está pasando (what the fuck it's going on -here-)? __¿Por qué metes tanto escándalo Francia? ¡Es el colmo!_

_Era Inglaterra, el ruido en verdad no le había dejado tranquilo después de tantear la cama y no sentir al francés junto a él, estaba preocupado, pero jamás lo admitiría pues el orgullo británico era más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa para el…_

_-Estaba peleando con Alfred por ti…_

_El británico se encolerizo._

_-¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡¿CUANDO MIERDA SE VAN A DAR CUENTA QUE NO ME GUSTA NINGUNO DE LOS DOS? ¡Francia, quiero que te vayas a tu casa y dejen de hacer tonterías frente a la mía!_

_El francés lo miro de forma dubitativa._

_-Yo creo que tu si sientes algo y estas confundido, pero tu orgullo te impide verlo, yo por algo lucho por ti ahora… y no solo por algunos momentos para "faire l'amour" contigo._

_-Cree lo que quieras pedazo de imbécil, pero te equivocas – aunque Gran Bretaña había enrojecido no se sabía si por enojo u otra cosa._

_-me gusta cómo se ven tus mejillas ahora…_

_-¡SHUT UP! –dijo muy enfadado el inglés y aun mas enrojecido- ¡Yo solo…!_

_-¡jajajajajajajaja! ¿Qué te dije yo de verte junto a ese asqueroso francés Inglaterra? ¡Recuerda que tú eres solo del Hero!_

_Inglaterra y Francia voltearon a ver al norteamericano en un isopraxis(*) que los hizo parecer una pareja muy compenetrada lo que enfureció aun mas al norteamericano, quien tenía en sus manos una sierra y miraba a Francia de forma taladrante, Inglaterra al ver la deformidad de la cabeza del estadounidense sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar._

_-¡¿Estados unidos, qué le paso a tu cabeza?- dijo un poco preocupado e intentando aguantar las nauseas que sentía en aquel momento._

_-¡jajajajajajaja! Esto me paso cuando creaba un mundo perfecto Inglaterra, será nuestro mundo, donde con tu amor…_

_-¿Tan estúpido eres? ¡Yo no te amo!- dijo de una manera simple y seca, ni siquiera enfadado, más bien preocupado por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas._

_-¡jajajajajaja! Tú si me amas, pues te preocupas por mí._

_-Me preocupo porque fui tu ex tutor. No te hagas ilusiones donde no hay nada._

_-jajajajaja, sé que me amas, por eso me estoy deshaciendo de los estorbos que nos impedirán ser felices._

_-¡Eso es enfermizo! -dijo el inglés- ¡tú estás loco!_

_-jajajajaja, puede ser el amor que siento por ti lo que me vuelve así –dijo Alfred, seguido miro a Francia y dijo- Y ahora estúpido francés, ¿en que estábamos?_

_-Qué tal si hacemos las cosas bien, alguna vez podríamos tu y yo batirnos a duelo y…_

_Pero Alfred se acerco moviendo su sierra de forma peligrosa con movimientos bruscos, Arthur en un acto inconsciente, más que ninguna otra cosa trato de intervenir, pero fue lastimado, uno de sus brazos fue cortado, no totalmente porque Alfred se detuvo a tiempo, aunque se podía ver a través de la herida que sangraba uno de sus huesos. El británico intento no poner cara de dolor puesto que no les daría el gusto de verle sufrir a esas dos personas que le miraban. De alguna forma, con un pañuelo que traía se anudo para evitar el sangrado, pero este no paraba. Francia rompió una de las ropas que traía y trato de parar la hemorragia, al menos externamente Inglaterra ya no sangraba…_

_-¡Jajajajajaja! Vez lo que haces Inglaterra, no debes ayudar a tu enemigo, no debes interponerte en mis planes, yo sé lo que hago y lo que hare cuando acabe con el francés._

_Muy adolorido pero aguantando como pudiese el dolor el británico le contesto:_

_-No te reconozco, no eres el país que yo cuide y crie ¡Realmente quien está hoy en frente mío es otro sujeto! -el inglés se lamento de ser tan mal tutor y se entristeció._

_-Llevemos a Arthur al hospital –interrumpió Francia- esa herida que le acabas de hacer es muy grave._

_-Jajajajaja, lo llevare en cuanto acabe contigo- el norteamericano movió la sierra cerca de Francis, y aunque el trato de huir, cortó sus dedos, rebanándolos como si fuesen salchichas, el hombre de melena grito de dolor… Pero rápidamente pensó en aquel momento en que Arthur fue más fuerte de lo que se pensaba como para poder soportar aquel dolor. Otro movimiento rápido de Alfred y le corto uno de sus brazos, aunque el estadounidense no llevaba prisa, es más, se divertía con la escena, destrozándolo poco a poco, por eso poco a poco, el piso se teñía color rojo, mientras gritos de agonía acompañaban el color rojo oscuro de la sangre francesa. Arthur vio como su enemigo fue cortado en dos delante de él y aunque él no sentía nada (supuestamente) por el francés, aunque no tenía motivo para hacerlo no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas en un impulso desesperado._

_-¡PARA!_

_El norteamericano se detuvo automáticamente ante las palabras de Reino Unido, como si hubieran apretado el botón de stop en un juego. Mientras que Arthur pensaba que eso no podía ser, tenía que ser EL quien alguna vez matase a Francia, no otro, tenía que ser EL quien lo lastimase, no otro, Francis debía morir a causa de EL, no de alguien más ¿Por qué otra persona le había arrebatado lo que él quería hacer? Alguien le había arrebatado a SU enemigo, se lo habían quitado de las manos, pues era SU enemigo. ¿Ahora en quien desahogaría sus frustraciones? ¿Con quien haría planes para perjudicar a los demás y de paso competir por cual es el mejor? el era SU rival, era lo más parecido a un amigo y a un tutor de alguna forma, pues era la persona a quien por siglos había admirado y tratado de imitar, estaba acostumbrado a batallar con él, EL era suyo, era SU pervertido, solo de Inglaterra._ _Se quedo pensando en eso fugazmente, pasando por alto al norteamericano, o mejor dicho que de paso ni siquiera pensó en la presencia de Estados Unidos, quien lo miro perplejo, aunque en realidad a estas alturas le daba lo mismo, pues ya había hecho su trabajo ¡Que se despidiese de aquel idiota del vino! le daría ese único privilegio al estorbo ese, total ya no viviría mucho. Así que Alfred se retiro sonriente, había hecho un buen acto, estaba más que satisfecho, ya Arthur seria solo para él y nadie más, incluso se puso a tararear mientras se retiraba de ahí. Mientras que el de ojos verdes se abalanzo sobre la mitad donde estaba el rostro del francés aun con vida, pero no por mucho, el mismo Arthur lo sabía también._

_-Je t'aime Arthur -musito el de melena dorada, con ganas de que Arthur no lo viese en esa condición, se debía ver tan degradante según el mismo, quería abrazar a su amado, poder tocarle, pero estaba sin brazos ni manos que pudieran acariciar al inglés aunque quisiese, y eso anhelaba más que cualquier cosa en aquel instante…_

_-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Estas siendo incoherente! – las lagrimas caían una detrás de la otra en la cara del británico, le arrebataron algo que era suyo y era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de ello, no quería que muriese, si no se acabaría parte de su vida, el francés había sido lo más parecido a un amigo junto con Japón…_

_-Es la verdad, yo te amo…_

_Inglaterra vio con sus ojos, que ven más allá que las personas normales, como el alma de Francis se estaba despegando de su cuerpo de a poco ¡Tenía que decirle algo! ¡Tenía que retenerlo de alguna forma!_

_-¡No!…¡No te vayas Francia! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡No puedes dejarme solo! -exclamo desesperado el de ojos verdes zafiro._

_-No estás solo, porque yo estaré contigo a donde tu vayas, ahora estoy seguro de ello puesto que ya estoy en tu corazón… -sonrió el de melena y mientras el inglés entendía el efecto de aquellas palabras, el alma de Francia se elevaba y desaparecía de este mundo._

_Inglaterra entonces quedo en shock, no podía parar de botar lágrimas pues se había dado cuenta de algo que acepto solo en el último instante, amaba a Francis y esta revelación jamás lo dejaría tranquilo… Pues jamás podría decírselo, y se sentía un imbécil por no descubrirlo a tiempo…_

_No pudo evitar mirar aquel rostro y depositar un beso en los labios de la persona que amaba y que yacía sin vida mientras sus lágrimas humedecían de paso también la cara del francés, sabía que era inútil y estúpido, pero necesitaba decírselo a aquel cuerpo muerto._

_-I love you too…_

_El estadounidense se había apartado lejos, pero igual se quedo vigilando a ver qué pasaba pero estaba demasiado lejos para entender y no se dio cuenta de la confesión de Inglaterra, pero sí de que estaba ahí demasiado tiempo… Y no se iba del lado del ensangrentado cuerpo, eso estaba mal, el británico también estaba herido, debía ir a atenderse… Cuando se dirigía a hablar con él, el inglés se levanto así que Alfred no se preocupo más y se largo de allí._

_*****/Fin flash back/*****_

Ahora satisfecho, lamia la sangre que tenía en las manos, sangre española que sabia bastante bien, al igual que la sangre de Italia del sur, la tierra del vaticano… Eso provocaría un escándalo, pero a estas alturas ya no importaba, pues ya casi no quedaban enemigos que pudiesen ser realmente un peligro, destripar con un cuchillo era más complicado pero también más divertido, aunque la sierra seguía siendo su forma de matar preferida. Ver caras de sufrimiento le producía un enorme gozo, y el ver la reacción de aquel italiano de cabello castaño, ese miedo ocultado en insultos, le habían recordado a _su_ Arthur, le había excitado, no pudo resistir las ganas de sodomizarlo, tenía un carácter que le recordaba tanto a su deseado y terco inglés, el forcejeo y la cara de humillación, ese rostro de orgullo quebrado le encantaba, eran bastante similares, aunque en el italiano había más miedo que ninguna otra cosa, ojala todas las matanzas fuesen tan fáciles como esta, ese par había resultado más fácil de eliminar de lo pensado, era tan placentero matar pensó el estadounidense y suspiro… y de pronto sintió un mareo…

* * *

><p>Una oscuridad inmensa le cubría, no entendía que pasaba ni por que estaba ahí, en ese lugar, era como una niebla color negro que todo lo invadía… Apareció de pronto en el lugar, sin darse a notar ante el otro chico que en la estancia se encontraba, se acercó por la espalda y siseó a su oído de forma demandante:<p>

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar… - dijo una voz demasiado familiar para él.

Ahí estaba ese sujeto, ese odioso sujeto que a pesar de todo no podía odiar totalmente, ni hacer desaparecer por completo de su vida.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar! -contesto con ira– ¡Te dije que tú no tenías que aparecer más en mi vida, ya me canse de eso! ¿Eres imbécil o no entiendes?

-Mira idiota, si te pones difícil yo también lo hare – dijo nuevamente aquella conocida voz, con mucho más enfado y autoridad que al principio

-¡Entiéndelo! No voy a volver hacia atrás… es doloroso.

-Tendrás que hacerlo algún día. _Yo_ sé mejor que nadie que este asunto se te está escapando de las manos, me necesitaras…

-¡Yo no te necesito, vete! ¡ Puedo perfectamente yo solo…!

-No puedes sólo, sin mí eres débil, recuerda que las veces que has sido fuerte han sido gracias a mi… porque yo… te he "prestado" mi ayuda -dijo la voz, intentando provocar alguna reacción, pero ya que no obtuvo respuesta decidió agregar algo a lo dicho anteriormente-. ¿En qué momento llegamos a tal punto? ¿En qué momento pasaste de _esto_a un aburrido intento de caballero inglés?

-¡Lárgate de una vez!-exigió furioso el caballero.

-Me iré, pero la próxima vez en que las cosas se te salgan de las manos, ¡ya verás! –dijo en tono de amenaza, estaba furioso y se le notaba, ¡Nadie le faltaba el respeto así a él! ¡Pero ya vería!, ¡las cosas cambiarían!, sonrió con malicia, tenia sed de sangre acumulada desde hace mucho tiempo y la saciaría…

* * *

><p>-¡Aléjate de aquí o te disparo Inglaterra! - exigió el alemán con su potente voz -¡Seguramente vienes de parte de Estados Unidos!… ¡Y tu Italia deja de mostrarte tan débil! – Esto último lo dijo con un ojo puesto en Feliciano quien estaba escudándose tras Ludwig.<p>

-Veee pe-perdón Alemania, es que….

-¡Yo no vengo de parte de ese idiota come hamburguesas! ¡No tengo una mente tan retorcida como la de ese stupid idiot!… Por favor, quiero unirme a ustedes para acabar con el… - Pidió un poco más calmado el británico, aunque de igual modo irritado.

-Alfred dijo que quería hacer una nación que fuese donde solo existiesen ustedes dos ¿Me vas a negar eso? – vocifero con la misma voz fuerte el alemán.

-No, ¡Pero él no es el Estados Unidos que conocí y crie! ¡No quiero que me involucren con una persona así, que traiciono al mundo, que se suponía debía de proteger solo, por un capricho que tiene conmigo ese imbécil!

El alemán desconfiaba ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? Era posible que el inglés los estuviese engañando, creando algún tipo de ardid en contra de ambos y los traicionase por la espalda, en el mundo de ahora ya no se podía confiar en nadie…

-Ludwig… El parece sincero -comento el italiano, aunque aun con algo de miedo hacia el chico de ojos verdes y cejas sobrepobladas.

-¡Feliciano no seas tan incrédulo!

-Please ¡Believe me! - dijo el británico algo desesperado aunque la mayoría de sus verdaderos sentimientos se los guardaba –just, trust me…(*)

Italia miro a los ojos de Arthur y supo que no mentía, en un acto inesperado se salió de su escudo (la espalda de Ludwig) y se acerco a el.

-Veee~ yo te creo Arthur -dijo el de cabello castaño cobrizo- aunque verte aun me da algo de miedo.

-idiota -dijo el inglés, pero más que nada por un acto de costumbre- No debes tener miedo Veneciano, no te hare nada malo, entonces…

-¿Seremos amigos? -dijeron el italiano y el inglés al unisonó.

-¡Aun no estoy seguro de tus intenciones! –Alemania tomo del brazo al italiano- ¡Así que te vigilare! Puedes entrar al grupo, ¡Pero si te atreves, o sospecho algún tipo de traición de tu parte, lo lamentaras!

-¡Ya lo sé! -dijo Arthur asustando un poco a Feliciano.

Y de esta forma Inglaterra se unió al grupo de Italia del norte y Alemania.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara ...<strong>

**(*)isopraxis: acción de imitación que a veces hacen los gemelos o las personas muy conectadas entre si. (en esta caso se usa para reflejar la gran conexión existente entre Francis y Arthur.**

**(*)_fucking bitch: puta de mierda_**

**(*)just, trust me: "solo, confíen en mi…"**

"_**not even death**__**can separate us"**_**:ni siquiera la muerte nos puede separar**

_** de lo demas saquen sus propias conclusiones y quiero rewiews !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_advertencias: contiene :**_Mpreg_** yaoi violencia,violacion muerte de personajes, y un largo etc._**

**_disclaimer: hetalia y sus personajes son de hideraz himaruya_**

**_parejas: usauk,ukus, fruk,ukfr,russame,gerita y un poco de arthurxfeliciano_**

**_EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY UKXUK_**

**_dedicado a mi querida y esforzada beta que hace que la inspiración llegue a mi_**

**_ por cierto ¡feliz año nuevo a quien se tomo la molestia de leer que lo pases excelente!_**

**_esta parte esta ambientada en los dias posteriores de recien ocurrida la muerte de Francia y la reaccion de Inglaterra y Alfred al saber que.. bueno sigan leyendo y veran este es un capitulo muy sentimental _**

**_**_por cierto ¡feliz año nuevo a quien se tomo la molestia de leer que lo pases excelente! _**ojala les guste y dejen rewiews please_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5: "Just, me and myself"<strong>_

Habían pasado solo dos días… No pudo creer lo que le ocurría, se había librado de una situación y se metía en otra ¿Acaso Dios estaba en contra de su unión? ¿O era la consecuencia de haberse metido en donde no debía?… Esto era asqueroso y repugnante… Odiaba esta situación, la aborrecía, un héroe no debería tener problemas como este, ni siquiera pensar en que le pasaría algo así. Era monstruoso podía sentirlo, estaba ahí dentro, en su interior, el impedimento de su felicidad estaba en su propio cuerpo y se alimentaba de él, como un parasito, esa criatura horrenda, aparte de su horrible huella en la cabeza que lo desfiguraba (a pesar de que se había operado para quedar mejor), ese monstruo que llevaba en su interior era algo que le impediría estar con su amado y debía impedir su crecimiento aunque hacerse un aborto no sonaba bien y en realidad… No quería eso, al menos no de una manera en que se notase… Y por sobre todo él era un héroe y no mataba cosas indefensas… Pero esa criatura no era indefensa tenía sangre malvada, el era la mezcla de su gran enemigo, aquel deseado enemigo que no podía odiar a pesar de todo, lo intentaba pero la única emoción negativa que le salía era una gran tristeza, un dolor que lo partía como si le echaran acido en su corazón…

¿Por qué no podía olvidar esa dulce mirada de ojos violetas?

¿Por qué le gustaba revivir aquellos momentos de lascivia donde no había sido el mismo según él?

¿Por qué si él había hecho lo correcto sentía que había cometido un error imperdonable y que jamás podría volver a sentirse feliz?

Nunca debió dejarse tocar por alguien que no fuese Inglaterra, había hecho muy mal, sin embargo no estaba del todo arrepentido pues había sentido cosas que jamás había sentido por absolutamente nadie, su corazón aun retumbaba de loco al recordar los labios de Iván, de su enemigo posados en sus labios, se excitaba al pensar en su calor, en su mirada de color violeta donde había fuego y pasión, en lo bien que se sentía, el dolor y el placer entremezclados en un conjunto que resultaba demasiado agradable… Era delicioso, cuando revivía aquello pensaba, que quizás podría haber gozado un poco mas ¿¡que estaba diciendo? ¿Gozar más? ¿Perder todo por un estúpido momento de placer? ¡Qué idiotez! Si, ahora estaba mucho más cerca de la meta el inglés seria suyo y de nadie más lo obtendría como fuera y una mórula no lo detendría, se golpeo el vientre fuertemente a ver si conseguía matarlo por dentro, esa cosa solo era un error pues venia de alguien que odiaba, no soportaba esa idea no podía concebir a "eso" el dolor que sintió en el estomago no impidió que siguiera maltratándose, lo hizo hasta que se canso y que el dolor que sentía no se pudiese aguantar más…

-No te quiero bastardo eres un error y si estás muerto, fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar…

¿Con que cara miraría a Inglaterra? Aun así si esa molestia estaba muerta no podría mirar a la cara aun a su Arthur, le había traicionado de la peor manera….

De pronto sintió en su interior que no estaba muerto, ni siquiera se notaba, pero él sabía que estaba vivo... Que eso seguía vivo...

Su hijo…

¡No! ¡Eso no podía pertenecer a él, no podía ser algo que viniese de él pues era algo malo! No… No podía ser tan malo… Ahora que lo pensaba, su británico lo admiraría, por el valor demostrado, porque él lo ama sin condiciones, de eso estaba más que seguro el norteamericano… Un desliz como ese podría olvidarlo, de pronto en su mente se presento una mirada, pero no era de Inglaterra, aunque anhelaba sentir eso por el mayor, pero no podía no era del británico la mirada que imaginaba, sino la de Rusia como un recuerdo atormentándolo, su mirada, tan hipnotizante, tan embriagadora, el norteamericano suspiro sin pensarlo, sus besos, su rudeza, todo eso se sentía tan bien y de pronto sintió que quería tener a Rusia una vez más a su lado, aunque fuese una sola vez mas… Y lloro, lloro fervientemente recordando aquel momento que lo estremecía, matarlo realmente no estuvo bien podría haberle dejado un poco más tiempo vivo ¿Con quién más podría sentirse tan bien? Quizás tendría que pedirle a Inglaterra que fuese un poco más rudo con él en la cama, no, el es demasiado delicado para ser rudo, el era su doncella ¡Es verdad! ¡No lo había ido a ver estando herido! El era un héroe y debía verle ¡Pobre Arthur dolido porque su futuro esposo no ha estado a su lado! No te preocupes mi vida pronto este Hero te visitara…

Se sintió mareado y se desmayo… Despertando horas después con un grito al ver en sus sueños el cuerpo de Rusia sin vida… Eso realmente le estaba afectando más de lo debido y no debía estar pasándole… En un principio hizo como si nada le ocurriese e intento ir a ver a su británico. Se levanto, se alimento porque le había dado hambre… Y grito sin motivo aparente mientras lagrimas acudían a su rostro. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Mientras más lagrimas acudían, se agacho y se abrazo las rodillas, vomito en el piso y no se molesto en limpiarlo… Tenía miedo de algo, no sabía de qué pero ese miedo crecía, Rusia, Rusia nunca lo abandonaría, era eso, hasta ahora recién se daba cuenta, de hecho el mismo no se daba cuenta que decía interminablemente el nombre del soviético.

–Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván -casi como si fuese algún tipo de conjuro.

Y así estuvo en eso hasta que se quedo dormido.

Y al día siguiente volvió a gritar de forma estruendosa.

Desde que lo había matado siempre le ocurría que sin motivos, gritaba, pero ahora era mucho más frecuente que antes, ahora ni siquiera podía hacer lo de siempre con tranquilidad.

No podía visitar a Inglaterra aun concluyo…

* * *

><p>Inglaterra se bañaba tranquilamente, sintiéndose refrescado, se apresuro en salir pero de pronto alguien le abrazo por detrás atrayéndolo de nuevo a la ducha, era alguien a quien conocía muy bien…<p>

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo wine bastard?

-Lo que tu deseas que haga – le dijo sonriente el francés y empezó a tocarle la entrepierna, Inglaterra saco un fuerte gemido al ser masturbado que fue tapado con besos, de pronto el de ojos azules se detuvo sin motivo aparente.

-¿Por qué te detienes? - dijo jadeante el británico.

-Solo sigo si dices que me amas - exigió el de cabello más largo.

El de ojos verdes se incomodo bastante.

-Yo... ¡No te amo imbécil! – Empezó a decir como siempre lo hacía Arthur cuando Francis le decía aquellas palabras - ¡No empieces con esas tonterías! ¡Se que tu no sientes nada por mi frog…!

De pronto hubo un silencio incomodo… Frio… Demasiado frio un frio extraño para el ingles.

Había algo raro que Arthur notaba, y no entendía que era aquella sensación, no le gustaba para nada, era como si cayera algún tipo de veneno en su pecho así que lo hizo cambiar de parecer al instante, sintió que debía soltarse de una vez por todas, quitar la coraza de hierro que protegía su orgullo y dejar de atragantarse las palabras que tenia guardadas y en un impulso desesperado se arrojo en los brazos del chico de melena diciéndole:

-I love you...

Se sentía tan bien haber dicho esas palabras que estaban atoradas desde hace mucho tiempo en lo más recóndito de su corazón y alma. Arthur nunca antes se sintió tan aliviado por poder decir eso, de poder expresarse por primera vez en verdad.

-J'ai aussi mon Angleterre – dijo abrazándolo Francis- Ne jamais vous laisser seul… (*)

Cuando se sentía más seguro que nunca en su vida, sucedió de pronto… La nada, un vaho que lo cubría todo, la niebla más intensa que hubiese visto desapareciendo de su vista al francés ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Luego un liquido en mucha abundancia, un liquido rojo, era sangre, trozos de cuerpo cortados, aquellas facciones le parecían familiares, una risa sicótica e insoportable sonando fuertemente que lo perturbaba al son de otro sonido potente, como el de una sierra, una mirada asesina, la mirada de la persona que había cuidado como su hermano menor, quien estaba comportándose como un maniático, el cuerpo de la persona a quien hace poco había admitido el amor que sentía como un cadáver, sin poder decirle su amor ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Esto no podía ser! ¡No era posible! ¡¿Por qué?

Arthur despertó sobresaltado… Solo era un sueño, eso jamás había pasado, no podía haber pasado, no ahora, su corazón retumbo desesperado angustioso y llamo al celular de Francia.

Nadie contestaba...

-Vamos wine bastard ¡contesta!

Nadie atendía…

No, no podía ser, seguramente ese frog se había quedado sin batería o sin dinero en su celular, quizá el poderoso imperio británico debería intervenir en sus torpezas…

Se cruzo de brazos, aun en pijama, y lo vio: una herida horrenda en el brazo, una marca causada por intentar detener a Alfred y ahí fue que por su mente muchas imágenes bailaron, tanto lo sucedido como lo que después hizo, cuando se atendió su herida y luego reunió los trozos cortados de Francis en un acto sumamente doloroso, armando un rompecabezas de su cuerpo puesto que no merecía tener su cadáver así, de esa forma tan miserable, no lo merecía, lo cosió con mucha paciencia y cuando logro reconstruir el cuerpo completo (parecía un muñeco de trapo) le vistió con una de las ropas que una vez el francés había dejado en la casa de Inglaterra, rezo por él y luego le prendió fuego, aunque antes le abrazo, le beso y le volvió a repetir que le amaba, conservando sus cenizas cerca de la cama en un jarrón, y se quedo dormido después de haber botado copiosas y amargas lagrimas de un dolor que pensó que nunca se iría, un dolor de pecho inaguantable, era tan fuerte de hecho que ahora nuevamente estaba llorando pero sin gestos muy fuertes era simplemente una cara triste que largaba lagrimas una tras otra sin poder parar ¿Por qué no le dijo que lo amaba cuando podía hacerlo?

-¡Eres un… imbécil! ¡Wine bastard por que se te ocurre dejarte matar antes de que yo me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti! ¡Eres un…!

Callo el británico ¿Que sacaba con reclamar? No conseguiría nada, absolutamente nada, solo ponerse más triste y sentirse más solo de lo que ya se sentía, aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar solo pero… Necesitaba relajarse… Fue a tomar una ducha, la herida de su brazo (que el mismo trato de arreglarse) dolía un poco con el agua que disolvía la sangre que se había secado, aunque no pudo evitar evocar el sueño que hace muy pocos minutos había tenido, Francia… Como le haría falta, de ahora en adelante las cosas no serian las mismas, salió de la ducha de forma rápida intentando evitar evocar el sueño, no sabía qué hacer de ahora en adelante, pensó el inglés ¿tendría que pelear el solo contra Estados Unidos? En parte pensó que sería buena idea enfrentarlo solo, así en caso que muriera no tendría ningún problema, se relajo al pensar así, pero ¿Y si aún quedan países con vida? No quería que a ninguna nación le pasase lo mismo que a él, no, nadie debía pasar por lo mismo, mientras buscaba su ropa se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ardía ¿Acaso estaba con ganas de sexo? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Acaso era por estar habituado a tener sexo con Francia todos los días? Eso estaba mal, además… Prefirió no pensar en eso y se preparo algo de comer, mientras lo cocinaba sintió nauseas del olor… Seguramente también se estaba acostumbrando a la comida del francés, suspiro fuertemente y mando lo que estaba preparando a la basura con enojo, lo que lo hizo desplomarse y llorar amargamente… ¿Por que las cosas tenían que terminar así, de aquel modo tan injusto?… Su vida se había arruinado había estado mezclándose con Francis a tal punto que ya no podía hacer su vida normalmente sin dejar de pensar en el…

* * *

><p>Arthur despertó al día siguiente en la cama, aquel tipo había vuelto... estaba inmiscuyéndose en la vida de él, proponiéndole cosas… El no volvería a ser el de antes, Arthur estaba cansado de esa vida tan sanguinaria, tan despiadada y egoísta en que solo causaba daño, las hadas le habían dicho que esa vida no era buena ni digna de alguien como el por eso había cambiado...<p>

Realmente se sentía solo, a pesar de que mucho tiempo estuvo solo, o quizás realmente no estaba tan solo como creía… Anhelaba un cuerpo cálido yaciendo a su lado… Aunque le costara admitirlo, no quería admitirlo, no lo admitiría…

Encontró buscando por ahí un libro de recetas de países que le había regalado Japón una vez para que mejorara su manera de cocinar, pero que él no había ni mirado debido al inmenso orgullo que tenia con respecto a la cocina (había tenido que hacerlo pues extrañamente no lograba cocinar nada sin que sintiese asco) sin embargo, el libro le resulto bastante útil pues había logrado cocinarse algo y había quedado con ganas de servirse más, _"si Francia me viese…"_ pensó imaginándose que podía enorgullecerse de sus dotes frente al francés compitiendo nuevamente, y nuevamente no pudo evitar entristecerse…

El tercer día Arthur estaba tan encolerizado, tan enfadado, no sabía qué hacer para quitarse la rabia, siempre había pensado que podía solo, siempre lo pensó, se había vuelto un país dependiente, odiaba eso ¡Su país no depende de nadie! ¡El siempre ha podido solo! ¿Qué era esa estupidez de que se había vuelto dependiente?… Reflexiono tranquilamente… Y volvió a enojarse, quería beber para calmarse y ahogar las penas algo, pero no encontró nada aunque algo dentro de sí le intuía que no debía beber nada, pero quería quitarse la rabia que sentía ¿Por qué rayos todo le salía mal? ¿Por qué rayos Alfred era tan idiota para comprender que jamás le amaría y que todo lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez sin fundamento lógico? Realmente el estadounidense lo sacaba de quicio, estaba tan enfadado que no pudo evitar pensar que quizás una maldición le serviría para vengarse por lo menos de ese imbécil, esto era lo peor de todas las cosas que le había hecho… Había traicionado su honor al matar a países solo por satisfacer un estúpido capricho, realmente de héroe… No le quedaba nada ese papel, el no era un héroe, ahora ni siquiera su hermano menor, era solo un enemigo al que había que derrotar para evitar que hiciese más daño, exactamente solo un enemigo, y ya sabía qué hacer para derrotar a un enemigo…

Pocos minutos más tarde en la parte subterránea de su casa Inglaterra intentaba invocar alguna criatura para deshacerse del estadounidense, ahora podía estar confiado de que el ruso no aparecería esta vez, preparo todo y confiado dijo el conjuro, debía tener fe de su magia, si no la tenía no podía confiar en nada… y al parecer resultaba… Esta vez lograría su cometido sonrió vanagloriándose hasta que algo paso de pronto, las llamas de las velas se empezaron a apagar de pronto con una ráfaga de viento frio, la oscuridad se abalanzo sobre la habitación, una oscuridad fría y húmeda, se dijo así mismo que no debía temer pero esto le estaba angustiando de alguna manera, debía estar alerta…

Silencio absoluto…

Arthur se incomodó ¡Si algo había venido que apareciese de una maldita y jodida vez!

…Silencio…

Hasta que de pronto Arthur lo vio, no se había fijado en esa figura puesto que la había confundido con una imagen de espejo, pero ahí estaba alguien exactamente igual que él, pero no era él, o mejor dicho, era el pero de una era pasada, de su época pirata…

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡¿No te pedí que no volvieses? ¡¿O acaso eres sordo maldito imbécil? - le reclamo, el día de ayer también había hablado con él y no había sido nada agradable-

-Oh el señorito buenos modales que se cree autosuficiente… Y sin embargo intenta realizar rituales de invocación para que lo ayuden - respondió su otro yo de forma sarcástica - Eso es tan patético ¿No lo crees? Necesitas de mi ayuda, admítelo.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda estúpido! ¡Puedo perfectamente solo ya te lo dije! –se estaba irritando

-Escúchame idiota - dijo el Arthur pirata con su voz autoritaria - Todas las veces en que has ganado y has sido fuerte ha sido gracias a que yo te di poder, tu sin mí no eres nadie, sin mi eres débil, podrías haber sacado fuerzas de mi para impedir que las cosas empeoraran, pero no, tenias que comportarte como un estúpido recurriendo a tu magia inútil…

El de actual Arthur se irrito bastante, sobre todo porque era cierto, eso era lo que le enfadaba más, había cerrado los ojos y las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos pero no quería volver a esa vida, aunque estuviese muy vinculado a ella estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera al diablo con sus propuestas y que le dejase en paz cuando este le interrumpió:

-Debes dejar de enojarte no te hace bien - dijo mirándolo un poco extraño aunque con ese mismo tono de "yo hago lo que se me da la gana lo quieras o no" que solía usar siempre.

Arthur miro extrañado a su reflejo pirata también, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No le gustaba, no le gustaba que alguien le mandase, incluso si este era una parte de él mismo, estaba harto, se había dado cuenta de que el siempre había estado acostumbrado aunque sea pelear con el francés y ahora no había nadie, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo… Nunca, así que con esos sentimientos y bastante irritado le contesto:

-¡Yo me fastidio cuando me da la gana! –Estaba cansado de todo, no quería mas nada, se sentía tan frustrado, tan desolado, ya estaba cansado de luchar de todo en general y lo diría en ese instante - ¡Además a nadie le importa lo que yo…!

Fue callado de un golpe en el rostro.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Escúchame de una vez! Deja de ponerte como una niñita llorona que me enferma ¿Te convertiste en un señorito, y te volviste una señorita? – Obligo a su gemelo a mirarlo de frente, pues este le había volteado la cara, tomándolo fuertemente con los dedos en la barbilla - recuerda que tú no estás solo - Le dijo serio - Recuerda lo que te dijo Francia…

Arthur intento no sonrojarse y entristecerse, pero no lo consiguió así que intento desviar la mirada, mas su otro yo pirata le hizo un mini remecimiento a su cara y le dijo con voz fuerte pero sin llegar a gritarle:

-Escúchame Francia está aquí… - apunto al corazón de Arthur –Y aquí…- apunto hacia el estomago o por lo menos eso creyó el británico al principio.

-¿Q-quieres decir…?

-¿Ser un señorito te a quitado un poco de cerebro para que no entiendas algo tan lógico?

Arthur lo comprendió… El estaba embarazado, era extraño porque supuestamente era un hombre y no era extraño porque después de todo era una nación… Un hijo, el legado de Francia y de él, eso le dio nuevos ánimos y coraje para seguir con lo que tenía en un principio planeado entonces tomo una determinación, pues debía defender a esa nueva vida que venía en camino y crecía en su interior… Hacer que creciera feliz y sin miedo…

-Está bien - le dijo a su otro yo - ¡Como quieras!

-Siempre es así - sonrió con satisfacción su otra parte que aun lo tenía sujeto por la barbilla y quien le beso a continuación dejando atónito al británico.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!

-Es la única forma en que seamos uno solo… - lo atrajo hacia el de forma imponente tocándole - otra vez…

-¡Esto no está bien! - gruño indignado - ¡Esto es algo impropio que no se debe hacer porque…!

-Puedes imaginar que soy quien más quieres… - Le interrumpió su otro yo y le beso de forma ruda imponiéndose.

Arthur encontraba que esto estaba mal, que estaba en contra de las buenas costumbres, pero se sentía bien y extrañamente le recordaba un poco a su francés, al igual en la manera en que lo tocaba era perfecta como si supiese exactamente donde tocar para ser excitado, de qué manera besarle, es como si alguien le hubiese dicho el mapa de su cuerpo, así que no se demoro mucho en excitarse aunque la situación seguía siendo extraña para el Arthur de ahora quien había estado muy reprimido, sin embargo esa sensación morbosa le ponía cada vez mas excitado y aunque su yo del pasado era un poco brusco, eso no le quitaba placer a esas sensaciones, es mas eran el condimento que necesitaba, el Arthur del pasado entro en el con algo de rudeza aunque con facilidad debido a la excitación de Inglaterra que anhelaba un poco de sexo y el pirata se empezó a mover, primero lentamente y luego de forma bestial mientras le mordía las orejas a su otro yo que se sentía a gusto.

"_con que así era hacer el amor contigo mismo" _- pensaron cada uno a su vez, mientras ambos gozaban del momento.

Arthur sabía que estaba mal pero no veía a su otro yo Britania ni pensaba en él, pensaba en su francés todo el tiempo, no podía quitarse esa imagen, o mejor dicho no quería sentir que le estaba engañando de algún modo, se sentía tan bien, tan malditamente perfecto, que se sentía entre disgustado pero contento, Arthur Britania intentaba ser lo menos brusco con su gemelo debido a la situación en la que se encontraba este, pero igualmente disfrutaba tanto como el Arthur contemporáneo, para quien eran demasiadas las emociones que sentía, los ruidos del inglés se hacían más notorios a cada embestida, pronto ambos acabaron a la vez con un gruñido, el otro yo pirata de Arthur le dijo al oído de este mientras desaparecía unas palabras con gran significado:

-Escucha, debes aceptar que somos el mismo ¡Si quieres ser poderoso y patearle el trasero a ese mocoso emancipado, debes sacar más a menudo este – dijo señalándose- lado tuyo! aunque no te guste ¡sigo siendo parte de ti! –exclamo al tiempo que su imagen se perdía para finalmente desaparecer.

Arthur estaba determinado a hacer lo que fuese por no ver más muertes, porque nadie sufriese como él, sobre todo a hacer lo que fuese para defender a su hijo…

Con este pensamiento despertó en el cuarto donde había hecho el conjuro fallido, aquel sótano oscuro. Acaricio el lugar donde podría estar su hijo, el único recuerdo de su gran amor en su cuerpo, lo defendería como fuese, no importa si eso lo haría sacar el lado que menos le gustaba de él lo haría, defendería la vida de su hijo con Francia, la persona mas importante de su vida...

* * *

><p>continuara...<p>

**_(*)J'ai aussi mon Angleterre: yo también mi Inglaterra,_**

**_(*)ne jamais vous laisser seul: jamás te dejare solo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_advertencias: contiene :**_Mpreg_** yaoi violencia, violación muerte de personajes, y un largo etc._**

**_disclaimer: hetalia y sus personajes son de hideraz himaruya_**

**_parejas: usauk,ukus, fruk,ukfr,russame,gerita y un poco de arthurxfeliciano_**

**_dedicado a mi fiel lectora yaoist_secret a quien quiero mucho y a mi beta que aunque se demoro me ayudo bastante como siempre _**

**_tratare de actualizar mas seguido ahora tuve un problema con mi notebook y todo se borro en fin_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6 Stop, now is my turn<strong>_

Estados Unidos, estaba realmente preocupado ¿Por qué su inglés no le visitaba? Ahora que ya no se interponía nadie que lo acosase Arthur podía ser libre y visitarle; así podría darle la genial noticia de que sería padre, sabía que el inglés se enojaría un poco pero tendría que aceptarlo por el gran amor que sentía hacia él, el Hero. Quizás la herida accidental que le había provocado al británico se hubiese vuelto grave. Se angustio ¡Debía ir a verle inmediatamente! Y con este pensamiento fue a la casa de Inglaterra inmediatamente…

Ya que no funciono cuando toco el timbre reiteradamente, golpeo intensamente la puerta, pero nadie respondió, ¿Tan mal estaba? ¡Entonces el Hero debía atenderle inmediatamente! Derribo la puerta y entro, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al dormitorio de Arthur. No había nadie; reviso las otras habitaciones, puede que estuviese en el jardín hablando solo como solía hacerlo, quizás se había vuelto loco esta vez, nuevamente se angustio. El inglés no estaba por ninguna parte; se sentó en la cama del británico cuando volvió al dormitorio buscando algo que le ayudara como pista para encontrar a su inglés, cuando vio cierto jarrón y una nota que él mismo Inglaterra escribió para las cenizas de Francia:

"Luchare por ti y por nuestra descendencia, te amare por siempre"

El norteamericano pensó que era para el por supuesto, parece que había adivinado sus pensamientos y que vendría a verle, siempre tan considerado… ¿Su descendencia? ¿Acaso sabia ya la verdad? Se puso a reír como idiota "Inglaterra es más inteligente de lo que yo creía, es muy digno de estar conmigo" se acostó en la cama y olio un poco de la colonia inglesa que solía usar Arthur era leve pero suficiente para erotizarlo, empezó a imaginarse a Arthur desnudo, entregándose a él, sodomizándose ante el de una forma servicial, con el rostro sonrojado mientras subía y bajaba montado en la masculinidad del estadounidense; quien había terminado tomando su miembro y había empezado a masturbarse con frenesí mientras imaginaba a un Reino Unido sumiso, lo cual extrañamente y aunque era su mayor deseo no lograba excitarle lo suficiente, probo con la primera imagen que se le viniese a la mente y fue, no siendo él el activo sino él siendo sodomizado, toco inconscientemente su orificio anal y sintió ganas de introducirse un dedo, pero al poco tiempo pensó que era demasiado poco mientras intentaba imaginara Inglaterra haciéndole el amor ,pero ni esto lograba excitarle tampoco lo suficiente. Esta vez hizo un poco de lado su orgullo y se imaginó siendo violado, eso le excito un poco más, siendo un poco brusco y quizás sangriento, se estremeció al imaginarse siendo penetrado por algo enorme que casi le destrozaba, siendo castigado por haber matado cuando se suponía que él debía defender a los demás países.

Más, deseaba más. Se estremecía por completo respirando pesadamente, pues estaba llegando al orgasmo; antes de venirse y alzar al máximo la pelvis mientras sentía ese máximo placer pudo ver ese rostro, no lo pudo evitar solo lo dejo ir a su mente. La imagen del ruso cuando manchaba de semen espeso la cama del británico.

Después de algunas horas en que había dormido, pues el clímax le había dado bastante sueño decidió retirarse, ya había dejado su marca en aquel sitio, cual animal que marca territorio. De todos modos seguía algo preocupado por Arthur, así que decidió ir a buscarlo por donde creía que estaba y si alguien se atrevía a tocarle pagaría con una muerte horrorosa…

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Arthur se había unido al pequeño grupo de Alemania e Italia del norte. Inglaterra había sugerido ser el cocinero del grupo, pero el italiano se opuso rotundamente, aunque al ver alicaído al chico de ojos verdes, prometió enseñarle a cocinar, mientras Ludwig pensaba que eso era lo menos importante en aquel momento y que debían esforzarse, por cierto el que destacaba bastante en el entrenamiento era Arthur pues era bastante arriesgado para cualquier prueba que impusiese el Alemán, mientras que Feliciano era mucho más débil de lo común, cosa que preocupaba de cierto modo a su pareja pues el italiano parecía muy cansado transpirando incluso con pruebas sencillas, hasta un poco cambiante de humor, una vez incluso sintió nauseas de su propia comida, aunque Ludwig y el británico la habían encontrado más que deliciosa….

"Esto es sumamente sospechoso" pensaba el alemán. Mientras uno de esos días Ludwig reflexionaba sobre esto una voz le saco de sus pensamientos:

-Feliciano dice que vayamos a comer Ludwig -El alemán miro al Inglés, de algún modo el también actuaba distinto, más salvaje pero a la vez procurando lastimarse lo menos posible, quizás como nunca lo había visto entrenándose no había visto su fortaleza, se notaba que ese país era digno de haber sido un conquistador en el pasado, lo que no sabía es que este estaba intentando con toda su ferocidad entrenarse para proteger lo más valioso que ahora tenía: su hijo.

-¿Feliciano te ha contado que es lo que le pasa últimamente? -el británico negó con la cabeza-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que se ha comportado muy raro últimamente, cambios de humor repentinos e irritación que a veces demuestra, me tiene desconcertado… Él muy pocas veces se enoja de esa manera –El alemán se puso a pensar en silencio- ¿Tú crees que deba preguntarle? Es decir las parejas se cuentan todo supongo… –dijo mirando al británico-

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Jamás he estado en pareja! –Aunque dentro de sí se lamentaba por no haber tenido la oportunidad de tener una cuando pudo-

-Veee, ¿Por qué demoran tanto? La comida se enfriara…-de pronto el italiano se desplomo en el suelo sin motivo aparente-

El alemán y el inglés fueron a socorrerlo...

Unos minutos después el italiano estaba en la cama con el inglés y el alemán vigilándolo preocupados por su salud.

-¿Estaré siendo demasiado estricto? -soltó el alemán- aunque no creo que haya sido para tanto…-no esperaba que el otro contestase a aquellas preguntas

-No creo que sea eso -el inglés se sentía mareado a veces, reconoció, pero todo era producto de su embarazo, aunque era bastante leve, como su vientre apenas se hacía notar por el embarazo pensaba que todo eso era psicológico, hasta que lo sintió moverse por primera vez en su interior – Seguramente sea que está enfermo y no quiso decírtelo, porque temía que lo considerases débil… O eso me imagino -el británico estaba muy cerca de la realidad. Con respecto a eso el italiano pronto abrió los ojos y su primera visión fue la del rubio de amplias cejas.

-¿Ludwig?

-Aquí estoy Feliciano -contesto este acercándose al castaño, quien de pronto abrió los ojos y se desesperó.

-Oh santo cielo, cibo! Il cibo sta bruciando! –dijo alarmado- ¡Ludwig debes apagar la cocina! Creo que nos quedaremos sin almuerzo hoy… –se desanimó-

-Yo cocinare algo Feliciano no te preocupes… –dijo este partiendo rumbo a la cocina raudamente, dejando al italiano y al inglés solos, Arthur llevado por la curiosidad y por cierto presentimiento miro a Feliciano y le pregunto.

-Tú no estás enfermo… ¿Me equivoco?

El italiano sonrió

-No lo estoy, es algo mejor que ello, espero un hijo de Alemania.

El inglés aprovechando el momento de confianza, estuvo a punto de decir que esperaba un hijo de Francis, pero se aguantó las ganas de hacerlo. En cambio dijo:

-¿Y si lo sabes por qué no se lo has dicho aun a él?

-Estoy esperando el momento adecuado para ello, no quiero que me considere siempre una carga, aunque lamentablemente siempre termino siéndolo, siempre soy una carga para él.

-Creo entender un poco como te sientes, pero si no se lo dices es posible que termines perdiendo a ese niño de manera accidental.

-Aun así quiero esperar solo un poco más para decirle…

-¿Y si en el….?

En aquel momento escucharon unos ruidos fuertes y un disparo que los puso en alerta a ambos, sobre todo una risa que Arthur ya conocía bastante bien… Las cosas iban a empeorar mucho más de lo que ya estaban.

Feliciano hizo un ademan de levantarse.

-Quédate guardando reposo Feliciano, no es conveniente que te esfuerces si estas tan débil.

-Pero… Ludwig está en problemas -dijo con voz algo asustada el italiano. También el presentía lo que vendría a continuación y sabía que no sería absolutamente nada bueno.

-Yo iré a ver tú no te preocupes.

-Pero… Es que…

-¡QUEDATE AQUÍ O TE HAGO COMER DE MIS SCONES!

El italiano se quedó tranquilo en la cama muy obedientemente.

El inglés al llegar a la cocina vio que ya no estaban allí ¿Dónde habrían ido? Reviso rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaban en el patio, Alfred reía de una manera que el británico nunca había escuchado antes, jamás le había parecido tan molesta esa risa, ni siquiera en los momentos en los cuales el Estadounidense se había burlado de él en ocasiones anteriores. Él alemán apuntaba con su rifle al estadounidense, quien detuvo su risa y sonrió ampliamente al ver al chico de espesas cejas.

-Sabía que estabas aquí… ya no quedan más países aparte de nosotros -rio estridentemente- Pero no te preocupes te rescatare porque soy "The Hero"

-¡¿Eres estúpido o te haces?! ¡YO NO NECESITO SER RESCATADO!... -el británico entrecerró los ojos- Tú…

Un balazo. Alemania había disparado al pecho del norteamericano, quien miraba a Ludwig bastante sorprendido con su atrevimiento, el golpe era bastante certero… Pero había algo raro, no sangraba y Alfred no parecía para nada adolorido, de hecho este sonreía bastante.

-Alemania, no pensaras que no estuve prevenido para tu ataque ¿verdad?-se quitó el traje mostrando un chaleco antibalas hecho de diamantes, él alemán volvió a dispararle, esta vez sí le había dado en un brazo, pero eso no quito que el norteamericano se acercara a él moviendo su sierra con una sonrisa bastante demencial. De pronto se escuchó un grito por ver la sierra detrás del alemán y el inglés: era Feliciano.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras acostado!-dijo Arthur regañándolo.

El italiano no hizo mucho caso a lo que le decía el británico, parecía un poco en otro mundo, se acercaba, e iba donde estaba el norteamericano.

-¡Aléjate de él Italia! ¡Es peligroso! -dijo el alemán.

El estadounidense no entendía que pasaba, ni menos porqué el italiano, en vez de mostrarle una mirada de odio o repulsión, le había sonreído de manera tierna.

-Ya es suficiente Alfred -dijo con voz suave- ¿no crees que es mejor dejar esto y tener paz para todos? A mí me agradas… Me gustaría saber por qué estas actuando de esta forma, tú no eras así, eras un héroe o al menos eso siempre decías, el héroe de todos… ¿Por qué estas acabando con el mundo? Por favor recapacita piénsalo bien… -dijo alegremente aunque aún un poco asustado al ver que el estadounidense no bajaba el arma- Nadie está raptando a nadie, ni haciendo nada malo, ven ¡Te puedo invitar a que comamos entre todos una deliciosa pasta! ¡No sacamos nada con destruirnos entre nosotros! ¡Por favor podemos ser amigos! ¡Podemos hacer que esto no termine en una tragedia!… Yo no tengo el suficiente poder militar como Alemania aunque siempre he seguido sus pasos… Siempre he sido débil, pero quiero hacer algo para protegernos a todos… Por favor basta ya de esta violencia… Sé que tú no quieres ver más muertes… Ni nadie… Vivamos felices entre todos…

El inglés y el alemán miraron conmovidos a Italia, seria genial si todo acabase de una buena manera tal y como él lo piensa…sin embargo había que ver lo que pensaba Alfred sobre esto y Arthur dentro de si no tenía un buen pronóstico tristemente….

Y tenía bastante razón sobre ello.

Se había demorado en reaccionar tratando de asimilar las palabras del Italiano una vez que lo hizo y lo entendió a su manera, lo lanzo lejos de una bofetada bastante fuerte, donde el inglés lo atrapo pues por suerte lo había lanzado para el lado donde se encontraba este.

-Nadie le dice a un Hero lo que tiene que hacer, lo que estoy haciendo es para defender a la persona más indefensa del mundo…-dijo mirando a Arthur.

El inglés gruño, patético, él había conquistado el 90% del mundo una vez ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo indefenso? Cuando se disponía a responderle algo el italiano gimió asustado mirándose la barriga y lo distrajo, entonces supo que estaba asustado que por ese golpe hubiese perdido al bebe, pero por estarlo mirando no se dio cuenta de lo que paso, hasta que escucho un ruido que le hizo poner los pelos de punta, un sonido conocido, cuando Francia había sido destrozado: ahora quien estaba siendo rebanado era el alemán, el italiano grito, el norteamericano reía y su risa fuerte era insoportable, una horrible melodía que taladraba en sus oídos y en su mente, Feliciano lloraba a gritos tanto por miedo como por tristeza, de una manera inconsolable ¿Realmente tenía que ver un espectáculo que le recordaba tanto la muerte de la persona que amo y a quien nunca alcanzo a decir lo que sentía mientras vivía?

De pronto en ese mismo instante sintió una voz que le decía dentro de su mente:

-Sé acabo ¡No aguanto más! -Algo hizo clic dentro de sí mismo y no supo más…

Feliciano lloraba desconsolado ante los restos del cual había sido la persona que amaba, la persona más importante para él, la que admiraba, aún seguía diciendo palabras como "¡No me abandones!" "Te amo" "Espero un hijo tuyo Alemania no te mueras" el cuerpo del italiano estaba semi-bañado de la sangre ajena, incluso en su rostro al tratar de besar al alemán, no importaba si lo mataban ahora, nada le importaba ya a Feliciano, pues su único motivo para sostenerse se había derrumbado.

Alfred había parado de reír hace poco, simplemente se regocijaba, ante su primer logro, estaba cansado de sostener un arma tan pesada, ya había eliminado al problema mayor, y el italiano no suponía ningún problema para él, podía pisotearlo como quisiera…

Aunque, empezó a acercarse a este, a quien veía bastante distraído, besando tripas de un cuerpo mutilado completamente, sonrió con malicia, sin embargo no pudo avanzar más, pues lo último que escucho fue un ruido seco, un dolor agudo y penetrante en su cabeza nuevamente y la oscuridad se hizo presente nuevamente para llenarlo y cubrirlo todo…

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias: contiene :Mpreg yaoi violencia, violación muerte de personajes, y un largo etc.**

**disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son de hidekaz himaruya**

**¡ES EL ULTIMO! amenlo o odienlo, pero lo termine muajajajas ojala les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 This is the end<strong>

Cuantas veces no le había creído, Francis después de todo fue su enemigo por varias generaciones, así que en la época moderna cuando éste le declaró su amor no le había creído. Incluso llegó a pensar que era una clase de venganza contra él por lo de Juana de Arco…

Siempre recordaría su rostro al ver cuando la llevaban a la hoguera, su cara estaba desfigurada y sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso horror al observar la espantosa escena. Era impactante ver a su enemigo tan destrozado. En lugar de sentir regocijo por ver a su enemigo sufrir, sintió un enorme asco… de si mismo. No podía hacer nada, aunque hubiera querido. La religión estaba ante todo, había sido acusada de bruja.

Los días siguientes en que Francis lo atacaba, aunque estuviera débil mostraba esos ojos con los que mostraba tanto odio, pero no como las veces anteriores, si no, un verdadero odio. Ese rostro iracundo le hacía sentir mal. Quería borrarlo de su memoria, pero lo recordaba tan nítido en sus recuerdos que dolía en su pecho.

Era simplemente aquel recuerdo el que no le hacía creer que el galo estuviese enamorado de él ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No podía ser, sin embargo, luego de haber firmado con Francia y Rusia el Entente Cordiale, pasaron bastantes cosas. Juntándose para planear algo, no supo como una discusión terminó en un beso. Aquella vez quedó en shock. Lo peor era que el estúpido francés besaba realmente bien. Arthur tuvo una sensación de electricidad en el cuerpo todo el día.

Los días siguientes evitaba verlo. No sabía porqué su pecho le molestaba tanto al verlo, pero decidió que no podía evitarlo y lo confrontó. Aunque el inglés vio que el trato terminaba casi igual que siempre, notó que reían más que discutir. Poco tiempo pasó para que el francés volviera a besarle. Luego otra vez, aunque al parecer fue Arthur quien lo besó. Todo eso conllevó a que terminaran en la cama. El inglés no se explicaba porqué habían terminado así. Arthur se sentía muy bien y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hicieron. El francés continuaba diciendo que lo amaba, mientras el inglés le repetía que dejara de fingir para obtener su cuerpo, ya era suficiente, pero el francés siguió diciendo esas palabras

¿Por qué no quiso creer? Encima le había dicho que siguieran aparentando ante los demás que estaban peleados, que no llevaban ninguna relación, a pesar de todo eso el francés acepto con tal de que seguir viéndose. A veces la relación no era sólo sexo ¿Por qué? Seguía repitiéndose mentalmente Arthur ¿Por qué él le trataba tan bien? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué aquello le hacía tan feliz?

Estar con él hacía que se olvidase del mundo traicionero y cruel ¿Qué tenía él que lo ponía tan nervioso y ansioso cuando quedaban en alguna cita o algo así? Realmente estaba mal de la cabeza o al menos así creyó, pero solo estaba enamorado, tan enamorado como lo estaba Francis de él, sin embargo, era un sentimiento tan enterrado en el fondo de su alma que le costaría demasiado admitir. Quizás en algún momento propicio, lo admitiría.

Solo que cuando lo admitió era demasiado tarde, demasiado para disfrutar lo que era amar a alguien, solo lo alcanzó a ver como enemigo, pareja sexual. No como su amado, como estaba equivocado…

* * *

><p>El inglés sintió que de alguna manera estaba atado.<p>

Su otro yo pirata lo miró con burla, cuando levantó la mirada.

-No me dejaste opción…

….

* * *

><p>¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Desde cuándo que lo había amado?<p>

¡Siempre! ¿Por qué Arthur era tan desagradecido con él? todo lo que hacía era por él, para que se le confesara de una vez.

¿Por qué ese jodido inglés no le decía que lo quería? ¿Por qué no era sincero de una buena vez por todas y admitía que estaba loco por él, él héroe?

No había más respuesta que un silencio.

La jodida cabeza le ardía, además de tener un zumbido que le bullía, le molestaba. Necesitaba algo que desgarrar, algún villano con el cual pelear, era su manera de desquitarse. Su manera de ganar era destruyendo algo, ya que sabía que lo hacía bien, porque era alabado cuando imponía la verdadera justicia, así cuando algún país quiso pasarse de terrorista con él, siempre impartió justicia, fue un héroe para todos y lo seguiría siendo aunque pasaran los años, lo único que lamentaba era haber perdido a su gran rival ruso, aunque casi muere, sabía que el ganaría, así eran los héroes siempre ganaban ¿Ahora quien lo desafiaría? El recuerdo de Iván volvió a su mente, su extraña confesión….suspiro…quizás las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas si hubiera aceptado el amor del ruso, ése amor doloroso, pero increíblemente adrenalínico ; se estremeció, sin culpa de pensar en haber estado con él, después de todo y si se hubieran juntado, él lo habría podido sanar y así gobernar al mundo juntos haciendo justicia, siempre el ruso le pareció tan callado y solitario, parecía que necesitaba compañía, quizás la soledad volvía malvados a los malvados…Se quito esa idea de la cabeza, púes él en un principio estuvo solo, al igual que Arthur y sabia que Arthur era bueno, bueno, a excepción de su época de pirata que fue solo un absurdo desliz que a estas alturas ha pagado.

Algo se remeció en su estomago, ah, es verdad, el pequeño bastardo seguía allí alimentándose de su vida, la semilla depositada por Iván, al menos éste si podía crecer en un buen ambiente lleno de buenas acciones, su padre se encargaría de que así fuera… Iván se lo agradecería.

Abrió los ojos al fin, se descubrió atado, alzo la mirada viendo a Arthur, aunque ese de allí parado no se parecía nada al inglés que él conocía su mirada era cruel y despectiva, aquél sujeto con la cara de Arthur de una patada le hizo bajar la mirada para que no le viese directamente

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo te dejo tomar el control de la situación pero no te sobrepasases-le dijo el británico a su contraparte británica que rio<p>

-¿Y desde cuando debo de seguir tus ordenes?

-¡¿No que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo hacia poco?!

-eso era antes, pero tú me reprimes demasiado, quiero hacer lo que me venga en gana y que dejes de impedírmelo

* * *

><p>-Parece que no te he educado lo suficientemente bien, cerdito –el británico le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al estadounidense-¡Mira en la inmundicia que te has convertido! ¡No eres más que un pedazo de mierda! Yo no te eduqué para que fueras un asesino<p>

-Inglaterra yo…-intentó hacer que el inglés entendiera los porque

Recibió otro golpe fuerte en las costillas casi quebrándolas, el feto que traía en su interior se removió como intentando defender a su padre, aunque Alfred lo interpretó como un gesto de querer destruirlo por parte de la criatura.

-¡ERA POR AMOR! ¡PARA QUE ME DIJERAS POR FIN QUE ME AMABAS!-se defendió Alfred gritando-¡SE QUE ME AMAS! ¡DEJA ESE LADO TÍMIDO Y DI QUE ME AMAS! ¡QUE NO SOPORTAS QUE ME HAYA INDEPENDIZADO DE TI! ¡QUE QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE Y CASARNOS! ¡TENER UNA VIDA FELIZ! ¡LOS DOS JUNTOS!

El pirata resoplo con molestia-Eres estúpido-afilo la mirada-tu solo eras una colonia más, una bastarda colonia traicionera como tantas otras que tuve-dijo sin emoción-si tuve un trato especial, fue para ver si no me atacabas por la espalda, pero no fue así-alzo las cejas-¿lo hiciste por amor?-rio burlesco-la única persona que amé la mataste-dijo con furia contenida, él estadounidense se sorprendió.

-¿Amabas a Alemania?

-Aparte de arruinar mi vocabulario eres imbécil-lo miró de reojo-Eres como una rara novia psicópata o algo por el estilo-él inglés lo tomo brusco de la cara, mirándole de cerca. Alfred pensó que lo iba a besar, así que se acerco; en respuesta el inglés le mordió tan brusco la cara que le arrancó un pedazo. Separándose lamió la sangre que había quedado impregnada en los dientes-extrañaba este sabor metálico, qué recuerdos…ese olor a sangre, la excitación de una.

Él estadounidense chillaba adolorido moviendo sus brazos, que estaban atados. Extrañamente el dolor le excitaba, pues le había hecho recordar nuevamente la afrenta con el ruso, aquélla imagen nunca se borraría de su mente, así que un bulto se asomó entre los ropajes, que el imperio británico notó.

-No puedo creer que esto te complazca…asqueroso… -sacó un cuchillo y le cortó, a pesar de los movimientos del otro, la entrepierna, haciéndole sentir un gran dolor a este-Ahora ya no volverás a abusar con esta cosa-Le mostró el miembro cortado como si fuera cualquier cosa y lo arrojó lejos, ante los ojos absortos de Alfred, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de la impotencia que sentía y el dolor punzante del cerebro que era casi tan poderoso como el de su entrepierna cercenada

El Arthur que estaba atrapado se horrorizó al ver tanto, puesto que después el británico que era el pirata se dispuso a violar a su ex-colonia. Sintió asco y quiso impedirlo, pero estaba de algún modo atado en ese lugar, impotente, prefirió bloquearse y pensar, recordar…recordar su pasado, cosa que la parte pirata también hizo, pues nunca pensó en el cuerpo que penetraba…

Francis… el cuerpo de quien siempre amo, el cuerpo de la persona deseada era el único que veía, sentía y olía; ni siquiera percibía el olor metálico de la sangre, solo el olor fragante del recuerdo.

Alfred por su parte tampoco recordaba el cuerpo del británico, sus propios instintos y probablemente la criatura que llevaba dentro de sí solo le hacían pensar en quien había puesto aquella criatura allí, con sus ojos violetas cautivadores, como un licor de muerte y misterio que siempre rodeó a aquella figura, su cabello tan claro, su nariz, ese dolor placentero le gustaba a Alfred, ese masoquismo mental de un recuerdo que nunca podría ser revivido.

Arthur sentía la voz de Francis, cuando le dijo un "te amo" mientras hacían el acto íntimo, cuando el británico le había mandado callar, quizás para no querer delatar en ese momento sus verdaderos sentimientos, podía sentir un recuerdo vívido y hermoso, que era a la vez un bloqueo de la realidad consiente, veía el cuerpo de él y del francés unidos en un hermoso acto. Cómo se deleitaba el oído al escuchar esa voz sensual y algo nasal del francés, su corazón retumbó fuerte al escucharlo, al verlo, sabía que no amaría a nadie más que a Francis, lo sabia…

Una vez el británico tuvo el orgasmo se separó de manera brusca del otro como si apartase algo que le diese profundo asco, pero lo hizo de manera instintiva, porque no era el olor de aquella persona que amaba, era de otro, miró a su víctima con su parte íntima cortada. La parte pirata que aun reinaba en la mente del británico por sobre la normal, se acerco con intenciones de terminar con todo, pero el normal lo detuvo, ya era suficiente susto, quizás así Alfred entendería de una vez que no era posible, que tenía que frenar esta locura que estaba cometiendo, quizás así el mundo podría ser capaz de reconstruirse más rápido, así pensaba y con esta mentalidad se fue de allí, dejando al norteamericano sangrante y algo inconsciente.

Alfred abrió los ojos después de bastante rato, aun tenía que vivir, no podía morir allí, realmente no podía hacerlo. Terco y fuerte, el tenía el orgullo de ser el país héroe del mundo, nadie lo dejaría abatir, aunque quien lo dejase en ese estado hubiese sido su tutor y que una vez dominase el mundo.

* * *

><p>Arthur regresó a la casa de Feliciano, donde ambos en los últimos meses cuidaron uno del otro, aunque el italiano solía tener bastantes pesadillas e ideas de suicidio, el inglés solía decirle que tenía que vivir por su hijo, pero para el otro su vida ya no tenía el sentido que debía tener, ni siquiera el de su pequeño hijo. Arthur a veces solía pensar similar ¿vivir en un mundo tan amargo ahora que ya no estaba quien hacía que este fuera más emocionante y ameno? Incluso cuando hubo la peste, nunca dejo de encontrar emocionante pelear con el francés. Tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos y que jamás olvidaría, suspiró y tocó su vientre que crecía más cada día, esperaba que al menos esa pequeña criatura que concebiría tuviera algo de suerte y no estuviese sola. Al menos el británico pensó que esta vez, al fin Alfred había recapacitado y se había mantenido a raya. Sintió el abrazo del italiano que solía confundirlo con Alemania a veces en sus sueños (Arthur tenía que dormir con él para que el otro no tuviese pesadillas).<p>

El bebé que salió a la luz fue de Veneciano, lleno de gritos y aullidos de dolor, que pasaron pronto cuando el bebé nació de una vez, por un corte realizado en un lugar indicado, tanto para no destrozar el cuerpo del italiano como para que el bebe saliera bien. Una niña pequeña, rubia como Alemania. Su nombre sería Lucia. El italiano abrazó a su hijo y lo llenó de besitos. El de Arthur nació unas semanas después, el imperio británico resistió como pudo, viendo como resultado una hermosa criatura, con los ojos de Francis y el cabello similar a este, pero tenía el flequillo y las cejas de Inglaterra. Nada en este mundo podía emocionarlo más en ese momento, ninguna otra cosa, le colocó de nombre Francis, pues para el británico seria el resurgimiento de Francia, no de su amado, si no una nueva Francia: hijo del imperio británico y su amado francés…

El estadounidense no podía hacer nada más que preocuparse de el mismo o mejor dicho de su cuerpo y a quienes albergaba, resultaba que no era uno si no dos y no lo había sabido hasta el momento de darlos a luz: Ambos eran bastante similares a Alfred y parecían gemelos, sin embargo uno tenía el cabello y los ojos bastante similares a Iván, además de que había nacido más sano que el otro. El segundo hijo tenía el mismo cabello de Alfred, si no algo más claro y ojos verdes, era claro que era hijo nacido de esa violación hecha por el pirata inglés, tenía una complexión que parecía algo débil, pues parecía que su hermano, se había alimentado de este dentro del vientre, quizás por eso Alfred le tuvo algo de desprecio en un principio al que tenia mas detalles rusos, sin embargo a ambos cuido por igual, y a ambos les puso nombres correspondientes a las naciones que podrían representar cada uno: Vraslav y Leonard, ambos cubrirían zonas que naciones muertas ya no ocupaban.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos meses donde todo parecía tranquilidad, Arthur y Feliciano vieron llegar al estadounidense, Arthur ordenó guardar a los bebes en caso de cualquier cosa, sin embargo Alfred le dijo que también guardase a sus niños, a los cuales entre titubeos el italiano accedió a cuidarlos también.<p>

-Vengo a terminar con esto Arthur…-Dijo el de lentes mirando de manera seria al británico.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?-Parpadeo el aludido, también preparado en caso de cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa, esta vez ya no le aguantaría nada más, lucharía por su pequeño retoño y los demás.

-Que me ames…pero sé que eso no pasara-Admitió el de ojos azules-De todos modos tarde me di cuenta… de que solo estaba encaprichado contigo, sin embargo hubiese sido hermoso que así pasara ¡eso es lo que tenía que pasar y no esto! ¿¡Porque Rusia y no tu?!

-¡Yo siempre te considere mi hijo! –Le soltó el británico-¡No te veía de otra manera! ¡Si tu no te diste cuenta de que en realidad amabas a Iván fue porque tu presionaste las cosas!

-¡Ya no importa uno de los dos no saldrá vivo hoy! ¡y no serás tu! ¡Ha, ha, ha! –Rió casi como siempre hacia, no de locura como había hecho cuando mato a países, si no más niño.

Aun así el británico no se fió de el. Se atacaron. Se lastimaron, ambos parecían tener casi la misma fuerza, sin embargo Arthur se sentía ganador, aunque nunca lo sabría…porque un ataque sorpresa por la espalda mato a Alfred, un ataque que termino de destruirle la cabeza matándolo al instante. Feliciano no aguantando ver más guerras había actuado, con un palo de madera lo atacó, un palo que termino botando al suelo, mirando la escena espantado y corriendo a la casa chillando, Arthur estaba en un pequeño shock, ver partes de sangre y cerebro saltar como serpentinas en su cara y cuerpo, de alguien que había cuidado tanto tiempo no era más que un enorme trauma.

Sin embargo no fue lo último que lo espantó.

Ver el cuerpo del italiano colgando, no era algo muy agradable de ver después de una muerte reciente. La muerte le seguía traumando aunque hubiese visto mucho en las guerras, era escalofriante, aberrante, traumante, ojala nunca mas tuviese que volver a ver una muerte asi.

Ahora estaba solo, no, no estaba solo. Tomó las cenizas de Francis y fueron arrojadas al aire mientras recitaba una oración en lengua celta.

-Tú siempre estarás a mi lado ¿Verdad?

La presencia el francés lo abrazó.

-Ayúdame a cuidar a las nuevas naciones que poblarán el mundo.

El espíritu asintió y el británico con una sonrisa decidió ser el padre del mundo nuevo que vendría ahora, mirando con cariño a su hijo que jugaba con hadas.

**Fin.**


End file.
